


Acosado Por Regan

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin Creevey está buscando un nuevo objeto para sus adoraciones. Y esta vez la víctima de su fanatismo resulta ser nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. ¡Peligro! Fanático tras la lente...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hola, vengo con este pequeño regalito rareslash que llevaba bastante tiempo guardado en mi ordenador empolvándose, así que decidí traerlo. La idea original no es mía, sino de una personita cuya mente siniestra me lo inspiró.

  
 **Por y para Sara**

Aquí encontraréis a los personajes lo más apegados posibles a los libros. Es decir, un Draco, sí, ególatra, pero no el súper galán conquistador de los fics y a un Colin fanático como siempre, además de un Harry demasiado ocupado con sus propios líos como para entrar mucho en la trama.

Por cierto, el libro seis jamás pasó en mi mundo.

Ubicamos este capítulo, precisamente a mediados del sexto curso de Draco en Hogwarts.

 _Enamorarse de alguien es lo más estúpido e inevitable que te puede ocurrir la vida. (…)  
(Es) Silenciosamente espiar la vida de la otra persona, escucharla a escondidas, grabarla en la memoria, **acosarla, con discreción, hasta convertirte en la sombra de sus ojos.**_

“Wo Ae Ni” (Fragmento)  
Maria Elena, poetisa argentina.

  


  
 **Acosado**  
 _Peligro: Un fanático tras la lente._  


  
Los doseles de su cama habían permanecido cerrados por horas, el mismo tiempo exactamente en que había estado llorando sin parar, abrazando sus piernas, escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas, metido en su cama y respirando con agitación. Era sábado, así que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo que el tiempo pasara, llevaba así desde la mañana, desde la hora del desayuno.

  
Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts toda su vida había girado en torno a una figura que hacía de su mundo una maravilla: Harry Potter. No paraba de hablar de él a todas horas, los veranos tampoco dejaba de contarles a sus padres todas las maravillas que el joven había realizado, aunque no fueran exactamente maravillas. Había noches en que incluso su hermano tenía que soportar a Colin soltando un discurso sobre la manera en que Harry tomaba el vaso para beber el zumo de calabaza.

  
Al final se había convertido en una obsesión, pero como niño, él no se daba cuenta de que se trataba de una obsesión, para él era, como cualquier otro niño, mantener una idea y una imagen del superhéroe que salvará a todos. Era sólo que le gustaba tomarle fotografías y luego colocarlas en la pared de su cama y mirarlas antes de dormir… justamente había pasado las horas mirando esas fotos.

  
Y es que le gustaba todo de Harry… su sonrisa, su personalidad, sus ojos, sus lentes… hasta había investigado qué tipo de varita usaba y le había tomado fotos también.

  
No podía recordar cuántas noches había suspirado y sonreído a las fotos antes de dormir. Aunque tampoco recordaba cuántas veces había intentado acercarse a Harry y ser su amigo y había sido rechazado categóricamente. Él sólo quería un amigo, él admiraba a Harry y admiraba todo lo que hacía, le parecía un héroe y quería estar a su lado y ayudarle.

  
Pero todo, absolutamente todo, sus ilusiones, sus sueños y sus aspiraciones se habían roto esa mañana cuando una vez más, se había acercado a Harry y había escuchado sin querer una conversación que obviamente el moreno no planeaba que se divulgase. Y no es que Colin quisiese divulgarla, se había cubierto la boca y había dado un paso atrás, intentando alejarse para que no se enfadaran con él por escucharlos.

  
Sus mejillas se habían coloreado y sus oídos zumbaban cuando dio la vuelta para correr, pero Ron, el pelirrojo amigo que siempre estaba con Harry y que esta vez no era la excepción, lo había visto y le había gritado. Así fue como el moreno había dado con su presencia y lo había atrapado por la túnica.

  
Nunca se había sentido tan dolido en toda su vida más que en ese momento cuando Harry había comenzado a gritarle sin detenerse a pensar, sus ojos verdes brillaban por la ira y sus mejillas encendidas por la furia lo hacían ver extremadamente amenazador. Colin se encogió contra la pared mientras Harry le seguía gritando improperios. Nunca en su vida, el pequeño olvidaría las palabras que habían quedado grabadas para siempre en su orgullo, en su moral y sobre todo, en sus sentimientos.

  
 _“Te advertí que no quería que te siguieras metiendo en mi vida Colin, ¡Me tienes harto! ¡No puedo dar un paso ni hablar algo importante y PRIVADO con mis amigos por que tú estás ahí detrás listo para tomar estúpidas fotografías!”_

  
Colin se limpió las lágrimas mientras recordaba que, ese día no llevaba su cámara fotográfica, pero eso no había detenido a Harry, quien siguió gritándole ahí, en medio del Gran Comedor, con todas las miradas fijas sobre ellos. Y para mayor humillación, no sólo la mesa de Gryffindor, sino que también, la mesa de Slytherin seguía atentamente el repentino ataque de furia del león.

  
 _“No puedo creer que sigas haciendo esto, ¡estás obsesionado! ¡Me sigues a todas partes! ¿Es que no tienes vida propia Colin? Enserio, si no la tienes ¡Búscatela! Que a mí me tienes decididamente harto, fastidiado, ¡No puedo soportar tu presencia ni un minuto más!”_

  
Y nuevas lágrimas se colaron por sus ojos al recordar las hirientes palabras del ser que más admiraba en todo el mundo. Era verdad, su obsesión por Harry Potter quizá había llegado a un extremo doloroso e insoportable y lo que había oído… lo que había oído no debía de haberlo escuchado, era cosa que a él no le importaba. Tal y como se lo había aclarado el moreno con rabia.

  
 _“Espero que tengas aún un poco de dignidad Colin y sepas que lo que has oído, gracias a tu excelente habilidad de meterte donde no te llaman, no debe ser divulgado por tu gran bocota ni por accidente, es algo personal y si alguien más se entera ‘por casualidad’ sabré que has sido tú y lo pagarás caro.”_

  
Las lágrimas se sosegaron de nuevo, era lo mismo cada vez que recordaba, primero lloraba mucho y luego se calmaba en un insano sube y baja de emociones. Comenzó a hipar de nuevo, se sentía tan mal… se sentía realmente mal. Sintió que alguien descorría las cortinas y la luz del atardecer entró hasta sus pupilas, agachó la cabeza intentando ocultarse aún más ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

  
Era Dennis, su hermano pequeño, que lo miraba con comprensión. El menor se trepó a la cama junto a él y miró las fotos. A Dennis también le gustaban las fotos y también admiraba a Harry, quizás no hasta el extremo que él había llegado, pero sabía que Dennis sentía un tremendo aprecio por el Niño Que Vivió. Y Harry no odiaba a Dennis… no lo odiaba y a él sí.

  
\- Tranquilo.

Dennis lo abrazó y Colin echó a llorar de nuevo, su mente era un caudal de recuerdos que no paraban hasta hacerlo llorar de nuevo.

Su hermanito no había visto la escena de esa mañana, estaba en la biblioteca, pero eso no evitó que tarde o temprano los rumores corrieran y llegaran hasta sus oídos y no faltaría el indiscreto que fuera por la Sala Común comentando que Colin Creevey estaba llorando sin parar tras los cortinajes de su cama.

  
Colin se aferró a Dennis y siguió llorando hasta que el calor de los brazos de su hermano menor lo envolvieron y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

  
El menor miró a su hermano y sintió que el corazón se le partía. Realmente lo único que mantenía a Colin ocupado y alegre era el pasar el día pensando en Harry, hablando de Harry, tomándole fotos a Harry… y ahora que definitivamente estaba seguro que su ilusión estaba rota, se preguntaba qué inventar para que su hermano se sintiera mejor.

  


***

Dennis se fue a descansar a su dormitorio y regresó al día siguiente a primera hora para ver cómo seguía Colin. No había mucha mejoría, el chico de cabello castaño estaba sentado de nuevo, sobre su cama viendo a la nada o más allá y las fotografías que solían estar en la pared detrás de su cama habían desaparecido.

  
Colin había estado pensando, reflexionando profundamente sobre sus actitudes y al final llegó a la conclusión, como todo adolescente en estado depresivo, de que era una mierda y no merecía pisar el mundo. Se sintió azorado por la perversa realidad y en un ataque arrancó las fotografías y las escondió en lo más profundo de su baúl. Si ni siquiera tenía talento para hacerlas… sólo lo hacía por que adoraba ver a Harry en ellas…

  
Luego lo pensó con detenimiento y se dio cuenta horrorizado de que, tal vez, tal vez todo el cúmulo de sentimientos por Harry se enfocaban en esa conversación y…

  
 _“¡POR DIOS! ¡SOY GAY Y ESTOY ENAMORADO DE HARRY POTTER!”_

  
Bien, era lo último que le faltaba para completar su cuadro conflictivo, ahora sólo le faltaba que lo partiera un rayo y estaría completo el pentágono de frustraciones que lo aquejaba.

\- Quizá deberías buscar algo más, algo que te distraiga, Colin.

  
La sugerencia práctica en voz de su hermano lo trajo de vuelta al planeta Tierra y mirándolo fijamente colocó en el aire los pros y contras de la propuesta. A Dennis le daba miedo cómo lo estaba mirando su hermano, como si lo estuviera analizando con rayos x.

  
Al final Colin parpadeó, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar, respiró profundamente, se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y asintió firmemente. Dennis intentó sonreír, pero no pudo evitar un escalofrío ante los movimientos tan mecánicos de su hermano mayor.

  
Ese día el fotógrafo Gryffindor se bajó de la cama en un salto y se vistió con lentitud, luego tomó una mochila y colocó su cámara en ella, se la colgó al hombro, para luego bajar a la Sala Común. Cuando pasó por ahí todos lo miraban fijamente, esperando que dijera o hiciera algo, más que nada esperando que soltara el chisme de qué había hecho enojar como nunca a Potter. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

  
Colin bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja, entró al Gran Comedor y comió apenas lo necesario. Bebió mucha agua y comenzó su misión.

  
Sacó su cámara, la ajustó, le limpió la lente con cuidado y la puso en posición de ataque.

  
Los primeros en entrar al comedor después de eso fueron un grupo de Hufflepuff a los que fotografió y luego siguió caminando, en el pasillo había unos chicos de Gryffindor de primer grado, también a ellos les tomó una fotografía y siguió de largo. Llegó a la biblioteca y tomó una fotografía a dos chicos de Ravenclaw que iban saliendo

  


***

  
Parvati Patil entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a toda prisa y se dirigió al sillón donde Harry, Hermione y Ron charlaban amistosamente.

  
\- ¡Tienen que ver esto! Colin se ha vuelto loco, ¡anda por la escuela tomándole fotografías a todo el mundo!

Harry sintió un poco de remordimiento, pero no lo dejó entrever, después de todo ese chico en verdad había escuchado algo muy privado para él.

  
Al final el trío bajó las escaleras y se encontraron a Colin al pie de estas, tomando fotografías a los que iban pasando. Sin embargo cuando el grupo llegó al último escalón Colin ni se inmutó, viró su cámara un poco y enfocó a Ron, luego apretó el botón y el flash se disparó contra el pelirrojo.

Hermione parpadeó.

Harry parpadeó.

Ron intentó abrir los ojos, pero lo único que vio fueron estrellitas.

  
Y Colin… bueno, Colin siguió su camino pasándolos de largo.

  
Nadie entendía la actitud del chico de Gryffindor, que iba por toda la escuela tomando fotografías a quien se cruzara por su camino. En verdad que muchos habían quedado viendo estrellitas como Ron y totalmente alucinados, por que por lo regular el chico sólo le tomaba fotografías a Potter y curiosamente, parecía estar evitando por todos los medios tomarle una esta vez.

  
Se había topado con el moreno un par de veces y en todas esas ocasiones había girado su cámara y fotografiado a quien más cerca estaba, incluyendo una vez que fotografió al Barón Sanguinario de Slytherin y otra en que Peeves había sonreído tiernamente para luego mostrar su trasero a la cámara.

***

  
Retuvo el aire antes de dar el primer paso hacia lo que iba a hacer, pero era necesario, si quería cumplir su misión tenía que cruzar las barreras de los Slytherin, y así lo hizo. Estuvo persiguiendo por la escuela a los Slytherins y logró fotografiarlos prácticamente a todos. Para el atardecer sólo le faltaban los de la generación de Harry.

  
Colin tragó saliva. En ese grupo estaba Malfoy y detrás de él seguro estarían Crabbe y Goyle y sus puños… pero tenía que hacerlo, así que sacando valor Gryffindor de Merlín-Sabe-Dónde tomó su cámara y caminó despacio y sereno hacia ellos. Efectivamente, en el grupo estaban Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle… descartaba inmediatamente para su misión a los dos guardaespaldas, así que sólo tenía que disparar tres veces y estaba hecho.

  
Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar el flash surgió tres veces, enfocando respectivamente a Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, quienes estaban sentados en una de las jardineras al parecer discutiendo algo que los tenía muy concentrados. Al momento las cinco cabezas de los Slytherin voltearon y Colin tragó saliva, mordió su labio inferior y dio un paso atrás.

Y entonces los grandulones hicieron sonar sus puños y se levantaron dispuestos a romperle la cara. Así que nuevamente con toda la valentía que pudo reunir, logró que sus piernas se movieran y se puso bien erguido… pero entonces Nott sacó su varita y apuntó hacia su cámara, así que Colin hizo lo que todos hubiésemos hecho en ese momento.

  
Corrió hasta que se estrelló contra el conserje y su gata… por un momento se vio tentado a fotografiarlo, pero entonces el hombre abrió la boca y Colin supo que ese hombre no sabía lo que era un dentífrico, así que se levantó y siguió corriendo.

***

Ese domingo por la noche Colin susurró un “lumus” y se puso a examinar todas las fotografías que había obtenido en el día, una por una y con calma.  
Primero analizó las de los grados menores, esperanzado.

  
Nada.

  
Luego las de segundos grados y decepcionado las guardó de nuevo.

  
Continuó así hasta que llegó a las últimas fotografías que le quedaban.

  
Miró al pelirrojo Weasley en la foto, tenía cara de susto y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y entonces Colin sí que sintió algo… sintió que un ataque de risa lo invadía, por que Ron era muy gracioso en las fotografías.

  
Pero suspirando también desechó la fotografía y se dio cuenta que sólo le quedaban las fotos de los de Slytherin, alarmado intentó no revisarlas pero al final la ilusión de encontrar algo le ganó.

  
Miró a Nott… nada. Definitivamente nada, excepto un poco de miedo al recordarlo sacando su varita para eliminar su cámara.

Luego Zabini, bueno, el chico era guapo y sintió cosquillas en el estómago, pero no pasó de eso.

  
… Y entonces llegó con Malfoy.

  
Con manos temblorosas levantó la fotografía lentamente y contuvo la respiración, la miró atentamente, como todas las demás y soltó un gritito cuando lo sintió…

  
Sí, no había duda…

  
Se ruborizó de inmediato y se dijo que iba de mal en peor, pero no pudo evitar volver a echarle un vistazo a la fotografía y sentir ese extraño calor. Era como mariposas en el estómago, que iban subiendo y hacían latir su corazón muy rápido, luego sus manos sudaban y sentía mucho calor en las mejillas, seguro estaba ruborizado.

  
Había trazado un plan que lo llevara hasta ahí, pero no se había imaginado que el plan lo llevara hasta Malfoy y ahora estaba un poco arrepentido. Si Harry era inalcanzable, su buen corazón había permitido que Colin no fuera alejado de su lado durante años, hasta que había explotado. Pero tratándose de Draco Malfoy, bueno… era otra historia, él sí que era inalcanzable. “Un caso perdido”, pensó Colin.

  
Colin junto todas las fotos e hizo un montón. Todas eran fotos de hombres, ahora que sabía que le gustaban los hombres no había caso de intentarlo con mujeres, así que había hecho el experimento sólo con hombres, de todo Hogwarts eso sí, pero sólo hombres.

  
“Sería bueno que buscaras algo que te distraiga”, le había dicho su hermano, y Colin, efectivamente, había buscado algo, bueno… _alguien_ que lo distrajera.

  
Con las fotos de Harry, Colin sentía un _algo_ , bastante peculiar, justo la sensación antes descrita, así que se había dedicado a mirar fotos con el fin de encontrar una con la que sintiera lo mismo, y aunque había tardado al fin había encontrado a su alguien: Draco Malfoy.

  
Sostuvo la foto una vez más ante sus ojos, que brillaban ilusionados y colocó la imagen bajo su almohada para luego acostarse y dormir. Durmió con una sonrisa en la boca, trazando miles de planes para el día siguiente, todos incluyendo a un rubio de los últimos años de Slytherin…

  


***

  
La mañana siguiente Draco despertó a la hora habitual, se vistió, se abrochó la túnica con sumo cuidado de no arrugarla, se cepilló el cabello y lo engominó para evitar que cayera sobre sus ojos molestamente durante las clases, luego salió de su dormitorio y llegó a la Sala Común, donde esperó diez minutos hasta que su grupo estuvo listo y todos salieron hacia el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

Hasta ahí todo había ido bastante normal, pero no se imaginaba que ese día todo iba a cambiar.

Y el cambio comenzó cuando llevaba con sumo cuidado una cucharada del postre a su boca, en el momento en que una luz extraña lo envolvió y la cuchara cayó, él levantó la mirada, fría y totalmente enfadada y sus compañeros dejaron las charlas a su alrededor para concentrarse en lo que había ocurrido.

Crabbe y Goyle esperaban órdenes de Draco, pero esta vez él no pidió nada, simplemente se levantó, puso los puños sobre la mesa y miró fijamente al Gryffindor que había osado molestarlo en su desayuno.

Al contrario de la reacción que esperaba hallar, el Slytherin se topó con la única respuesta que Colin Creevey pudo dar para él: una enorme sonrisa y luego el Gryffindor desapareció tras las puertas del comedor. Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Draco se sentara de nuevo y continuara comiendo, en el exterior no se notó el cambio pero su interior estaba turbado por el comportamiento del otro chico.

  
\- ¿Pero qué diablos le ocurre a… a… _ese_?  preguntó ofendida Pansy, mientras se acercaba más a él. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del loco de Gryffindor, pocas veces lo había visto y no le llamaba la atención, pero cuando se había acercado a Draco en esa manera… Pansy sintió que la furia le hacía hervir las mejillas.

La única respuesta que recibió fue que Draco hiciera un gesto restándole importancia y Pansy soltó otro chillido. Ya se encargaría ella de alejarlo de _su_ Draco.

No había caso, quejarse no tenía ninguna utilidad en ese momento, por que había pasado las últimas cuatro horas quejándose y sinceramente, hacía casi media hora que se le habían acabado los insultos. Al principio había pensado que Creevey se había vuelto decididamente loco, pero con el paso de las horas supo que loco era una palabra muy corta para expresar cómo estaba el Gryffindor.

  
Toda la mañana habían estado en clases, todo había ido muy normal, pero a la hora del almuerzo Draco recibió por lo menos cinco disparos del flash de Creevey y hastiado le había gritado al chico que lo dejara en paz. Pero comparado con los gritos y los insultos tan dolorosos que había recibido de Harry, los de Draco no habían hecho mella en el ánimo de Colin, quien continuó con su labor.

  
Para la tarde Draco tenía entrenamiento, así que rogando a Merlín y asociados que no se topara con su desquiciado seguidor llegó hasta el campo y comenzó otra odisea. Creevey se aparecía por todas partes con su cámara, corría de un lado a otro de la cancha de Quidditch tras Draco, siguiendo todos sus movimientos, fotografiándolo de lejos, de cerca, de perfil, de frente y de espaldas. Draco estaba seguro que incluso habría fotos con acercamiento a su culo…

  
\- ¡BASTA!

Draco había olvidado el entrenamiento y había bajado de su escoba a toda prisa, dirigiéndose hacia donde Colin había tomado la última foto, esta vez estaba demasiado cabreado como para detenerse. Tomó al Gryffindor por el cuello de la túnica y lo levantó algunos centímetros del piso antes de hablarle con todo el odio que había acumulado durante el día.

  
\- ¡Basta! No quiero volver a verte a ti o a tu estúpida cámara a veinte metros a la redonda o no respondo por todos los maleficios que recibirás  siseó sin detenerse a respirar y luego soltó a Colin, quien cayó sobre las gradas por el impulso.

  
Ya no regresó al entrenamiento, directamente se fue a su dormitorio para descansar del horrible día que había tenido. Sin duda estaba seguro que sus amenazas habrían tenido efecto, pero no se imaginaba que a veces Colin podía ser muy persistente cuando se afanaba en algo…

  
 _Siete treinta a.m.,_ Draco llega al comedor con su comitiva y se sienta en el quinto lugar a la derecha tiene a Zabini, a la izquierda a Parkinson, frente a él está Bullstrode, quien lo cubre perfectamente de la vista de los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, pero desde mi lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor se alcanza a ver con claridad.

  


***

 _Dos p.m.,_ Parkinson lleva todo el día mirándome, seguro que esperaba que continuara tomándole fotos a Draco, sí, ahora le llamo Draco, pero he decidido dejarlo descansar unos días hasta que lo olvide y luego seguiré.

***

 _Seis p.m.,_ ha pasado la tarde en la biblioteca consultando un libro de pociones avanzadas para un ensayo de Snape, me pregunto cómo será su letra… seguro que debe ser manuscrita y elegante, me acercaré con cuidado.

***

 _Seis y diez minutos p.m.,_ sí, su letra podría pasar hasta como letra femenina, escribe con mucho cuidado y no derrama ni una gota de tinta, su pergamino es tan pulcro que sólo he visto otro parecido, el de la amiga de Harry, Hermione Granger.

***

 _Ocho y veinticinco minutos,_ entró a su Sala Común… me gustaría poder entrar y saber a qué hora se va a la cama, pero ya es bastante peligroso que me encuentre a estas horas por las mazmorras del castillo, aquí hace mucho frío y está oscuro, mejor me voy…

***

Esas semanas fueron las más extrañas que Draco recordara en toda su vida. No podía dar paso sin que se sintiera observado y dirigía miradas sospechosas a todo aquel que se topaba en los pasillos. Caminaba muy rápido para llegar a su destino sin tener que encontrarse con el chico de cabellos marrones que le había destrozado sus nervios.

  
Si entraba en la biblioteca Colin estaba ahí para entregarle los libros que necesitaba, lo perseguía por las estanterías y se sentaba siempre lo más cerca posible. Al final Draco había decidido dejar de ir a la biblioteca solo y muy a su pesar Crabbe o Goyle tenían que pasar tardes enteras, sentados en medio de la aburrición sólo para que el rubio no se pusiera de malas.

  
Si estaba en el Gran Comedor sus problemas se triplicaban, ya que no podía evitar que desde su mesa, Colin tomara varias fotografías, muchas veces estuvo a punto de gritar de desesperación y al final la solución fue colocar a Millicent Bullstrode y su gran, gran masa corporal de forma que lo cubriera de la mesa de Gryffindor.

  
Si entrenaba, sus nervios y su adrenalina se soltaba al máximo cuando se obligaba a atrapar la pelotita lo más rápido posible y así evitar que le tomasen más fotos en escoba. Cuando jugaba la cosa se ponía muy mal, por que no podía evitar voltear y distraerse cada vez que Colin tomaba una fotografía y las más veces tuvo problemas para divisar la snitch.

  
\- Draco…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

  
Pansy saltó de su silla ante el grito que Draco había proferido. Blaise estuvo a punto de tirar la jarra de zumo y Millicent empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos.

  
\- Creo que deberías hablar con Snape, ese chico está enfermo.

  
Oh sí, Draco estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que Creevey estaba enfermo, y de hecho, creía firmemente que también lo estaba enfermando. Ahora que lo pensaba, definitivamente sufría de delirio de persecución.

  
\- No habría caso  respondió Draco mecánicamente.

\- ¡Claro que habría caso! ¡Podría hacer algo! Detención… puntos menos… algo…

\- Nada.

  


***

  
Colin suspiró por décimo tercera vez, su codo sobre la mesa y su rostro sobre su mano, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, un poco irritado por la presencia de Bullstrode cubriendo parte de la figura de Draco, pero aún así con los ojos brillantes e ilusionados.

  
\- Creo que es perfecto.

\- ¿Quién?  preguntó Dennis antes de morder su tostada.

\- Draco.

  
El hermano menor escupió la tostada al tiempo que comenzaba a ahogarse, armando un gran alboroto a su alrededor, alguien le pasó un vaso de jugo y con muchos esfuerzos al final logró calmarse.

  
\- Dime que no, por favor- rogó su hermanito.

\- ¿No qué?

\- Que no estas ahora por la labor de obsesionarte con… con… ¡¡Malfoy!! - Colin sólo sonrió.

\- ¿Y si así fuera?

\- Es que no puedes hacer eso es… ¡¡pues es Malfoy!!  dijo como si eso resumiera absolutamente todo.

  
Colin se encogió de hombros y continuó con la mirada perdida en la mesa de Slytherin.

  


***

  
Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil cuchicheaban cerca del trío de Gryffindor y reían sin asomo de vergüenza señalando a Harry y luego hacia la mesa de Slythern.

  
\- Basta, ¿podría alguna de ustedes dos explicarme qué jodidos pasa?

\- Oh… bueno, Parvati y yo nos preguntábamos cómo te estabas tomando el que Creevey te cambiara por Malfoy.

Harry se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente y les dio la espalda, escuchando las risas burlonas de las chicas retumbarle por la cabeza.

\- ¿Cambiarme por Malfoy?  se preguntó esa noche en su habitación.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que esos días sin Colin persiguiéndolo por toda la escuela habían sido los más tranquilos de su vida, pero también estaba el hecho de que por muy obsesionado que estuviera el chico, Malfoy no dejaba de ser… pues… Malfoy, no podía haber elegido peor persona.

  
No daba más allá de un mes antes de que Malfoy explotara y enviara a Colin muchas maldiciones cuando menos. Después de todo, Harry también había llegado a su límite y había soltado cosas bastante hirientes. En el fondo esperara que Colin superara pronto todo lo que Malfoy de seguro le diría…

  
A la mañana siguiente Dennis estaba esperando a Harry en la Sala Común y bastante avergonzado y sonrojado se acercó a él pidiéndole unos minutos, el moreno aceptó con un poco de recelo y al final lo escuchó. Dennis estaba preocupado por lo que ocurría con su hermano y Harry no lo culpaba, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho para ayudarlo… aunque lo único que el chiquillo quería era que el de ojos verdes hablara con Colin y lo hiciera entrar en razón.

  
\- Por favor Harry  suplicó Dennis  sé que a pesar de todo él aún te aprecia mucho y que te escuchará.

***

  
Un flash sonó desde atrás del árbol en que Draco estaba recargado, leyendo. El rubio cerró los ojos y descargó toda su ira en lanzar el enorme y pesado libro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, pero sólo logró que volara unos cuántos metros.

  
Colin salió de su escondite y tomó el libro, se debatió unos segundos entre hacerlo o no hacerlo, pero lo alentó el que el rubio estuviera solo, como casi nunca, o mejor dicho, nunca ocurría desde que a él le había dado por perseguirlo.

  
Sus mejillas se tornaron totalmente rojas cuando le entregó el libro, Draco permanecía sentado bajo la sombra del árbol intentando contener sus reacciones e instintos que lo animaban a lanzarle un hermoso maleficio al Gryffindor.

  
\- Hola… - atinó a decir Colin.

Draco alzó una ceja, ¿acaso esperaba ese sangre sucia desquiciado que lo había perseguido por meses que así, como si nada, él, Draco Malfoy lo saludara?

  
\- Yo… - continuó Colin - es sólo que…

Esta vez fueron ambas cejas rubias las que se levantaron y el asunto comenzó a ponerse interesante, el niño parecía nervioso y Draco disfrutaba interiormente, esperando el momento propicio para exteriorizar sus burlas.

\- Eresmuyatractivo  confesó Colin tan rápido como pudo y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar.

  
 _“Él dijo que yo… ¿qué?”_ Los ojos estaban muy pero que muy abiertos y la boca intentaba soltar palabras que no salían, parpadeó varias veces antes de asimilar lo que había llegado hasta él.

  
¿Atractivo?

  
Elegante, inteligente, ambicioso, poderoso, rico, eran todos los adjetivos con los que lo habían calificado las personas que lo querían halagar, y hasta ‘lindo’ una vez le había dicho Pansy… pero nunca, nadie le había dicho que era… “ _atractivo”_.

Cuando sus amigos se le unieron sus mejillas todavía estaban coloreadas de un suave tono rojizo que intentó ocultar por todos los medios detrás del libro. Un Malfoy no se sonroja.

  
Pansy miró a Draco y entrecerró los ojos con la duda creciendo en sus pupilas. Luego miró detenidamente a Blaise, a Vincent, a Gregory y finalmente a Millicent, ninguno parecía haber notado la extraña actitud de Draco y ella se sintió orgullosa de ser la única que lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo extraño había pasado ahí.

  
Todos estaban distraídos con sus respectivos pensamientos, así que nadie notó que Pansy estaba soltando chispas por los ojos mientras elaboraba un plan para deshacerse del niñato que no dejaba de molestar a Draco.

  


***

  
El cumpleaños de Draco llegó puntualmente, el cinco de junio y despertó con todo el piso cercano a su cama lleno de regalos de la gente que le conocía y quería tocarle… el corazón. El caso es que se levantó y comenzó a mirar los regalos con detenimiento, casi podía adivinar qué eran y quién los había enviado, así que se dirigió inmediatamente a los regalos de sus compañeros de dormitorio, que eran los únicos que rara vez lo sorprendían. Crabbe y Goyle por las estupideces que le regalaban, Blaise y Theodore por que parecían querer regalar algo original y, bueno, también estaban los regalos de Pansy, demasiado cursis, pero a veces útiles.

  
Contuvo la respiración al encontrar un regalo nuevo, uno que no se parecía nada a algo que hubiese recibido en años anteriores y lo miró con curiosidad. Abrió el paquete y para empezar, destellos de colores lo sorprendieron, era un conjuro sencillo, pero nadie hasta ese momento se había molestado en invertirlo en sus regalos, luego quitó la envoltura y se encontró con una hermosa y pequeña caja con decorados de dragones que también parecían haber llevado tiempo. Abrió la cajita esperando no decepcionarse con el regalo, y en verdad no lo hizo, era algo que aún no podía distinguir por que estaba cuidadosamente reducido.

  
Aplicó el hechizo para agrandarlo y se dio cuenta de que era un ¿libro?, enarcó una ceja, después de tanto alboroto un libro era decepcionante, abrió la primera página para calmar su curiosidad y encontró una nota.

 _  
“Pensé que en tu cumpleaños debería regalarte algo estupendo, grandioso, único y sobre todo hermoso… así que decidí regalarte esto, que es lo único que encontré en el mundo que cubre esas características._

 _Te quiero.  
C.E.C.”  
_

Su corazón latió fuertemente, al imaginarse qué cosa sería lo que había en ese libro… tenía que ser algo grandioso, único, estupendo… hermoso… no podía sospechar lo que encontraría en la siguiente página, así que la pasó con rapidez, intentando no parecer demasiado emocionado, nunca se había puesto así con un simple regalo.

  
Soltó un grito de sorpresa y su corazón latió aún más fuerte si es posible.

  
Su regalo había resultado un álbum de fotos.

  
Un álbum de fotos suyas.

  
Sus ojos brillaron, entendiendo el mensaje del regalo y sus mejillas se llenaron de color, sintió que hacía mucho calor, aún cuando las mazmorras estaban siempre frías y hojeó las páginas con fervor, encontrándose en cada una, una nueva sorpresa.

  
La última foto del álbum era la del día en que había estado leyendo bajo el árbol.

  


***

  
El verano llegó y con él terminó un año más en Hogwarts, después de una despedida formal y una gran celebración el alumnado abordó el tren en la estación de Hogsmade para despedirse, hasta el siguiente año.

  
Draco tomó asiento totalmente relajado, en los últimos días había olvidado que Colin lo perseguía, en cierta forma, se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Al contrario de él, Pansy entró tirando maldiciones y se sentó a su lado enfurruñada, ella estaba más alterada que el propio Draco desde que las persecuciones habían comenzado. El rubio no le tomó importancia.

  
Pero el enfado de Pansy y los celos, lentamente habían alcanzado dimensiones catastróficas, que la habían arrastrado hasta tomar una seria decisión. Tenía que retener a Draco a su lado, de cualquier manera. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer o lo que tuviera que dar. No iba a permitir que ese niño de Gryffindor siguiera entrando en la vida de Draco, oh no, no lo permitiría. Ya suficientes avances había permitido, pero ni uno más, aprovecharía ese verano para asegurarse de ello.

  
En un vagón cercano Harry iba inmerso en sus cavilaciones cuando Dennis abrió la puerta y Harry se sobresaltó. Hermione y Ron miraron al niño y dirigieron una pregunta muda a su amigo.

  
Fue entonces cuando recordó y se lamentó mentalmente por sumergirse tanto en su propia vida que había olvidado cumplir una promesa que le había hecho a Denis: tenía que haber hablado con Colin hacía rato, en parte para pedirle disculpas, en parte para recordarle que estaba totalmente loco por meterse con Draco Malfoy.

  
\- ¿Harry? ¿Podemos hablar?  preguntó tímidamente y Harry se levantó para salir del compartimiento junto con él.

\- Lo siento… en verdad, lo había olvidado  señaló Harry con vergüenza.

\- No hay problema… supongo que estarías ocupado  respondió el niño con las mejillas coloreadas, a penas si podía creer que él se estuviera atreviendo a hacer eso, pero todo fuera por su hermano.

\- Hablaré con él ahora mismo ¿Dónde está?

  
Denis señaló una puerta y Harry la abrió, encontrándose dentro con un muy entretenido Colin repasando un álbum y otros chicos que no conocía.

  
\- ¿Me permitirían?

  
Al instante los dos chicos salieron y Harry se quedó solo con Colin, quien al fin notó su presencia y levantó la vista de su álbum.

\- Ah… hola Harry.

\- Hola Colin, ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro… supongo.

  
No sabía bien por dónde empezar, siempre le habían dicho que lo mejor era empezar por el inicio así que sopesando posibilidades descubrió que no habría manera de sostener una conversación sin culpabilidades si no se disculpaba antes.

  
\- Yo… lamento lo que te dije ese día, estaba realmente molesto, Colin lo que escuchaste es muy personal para mí yo… todavía no decido divulgarlo ¿Entiendes?

  
Colin asintió levemente, los ojos del chico estaban fijos en las esmeraldas de Harry y el moreno empezaba a sentirse un poco nervioso.

  
\- Bien, el punto es que... no debí gritarte así, a pesar de que me sacaras de mis casillas, supongo que fui un estúpido y lo lamento, te ofrezco mis disculpas…

\- Está bien  concedió Colin  ya lo superé.

\- Bien… - de repente no había nada que decir, así que prosiguió con el otro tema que lo había llevado hasta ahí  he escuchado rumores de que ahora estás tras Malfoy.

\- Sí  respondió simplemente Colin.

\- Vale… - hubo un largo silencio - ¿Por qué?

\- Por que es perfecto  respondió, esta vez con una sonrisa que a Harry le dio escalofríos.

\- Pero es…

\- Malfoy, lo sé ¿Por qué nadie pone otro pretexto? “Es Malfoy” dicen, si ni siquiera le conocen…

\- ¿Tú le conoces?  inquirió Harry, buscando el punto flaco en el asunto.

\- Sí - reveló orgulloso.

  
Camino equivocado… esto no lo estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

  
\- Colin, espero que el verano te haga reflexionar y que te des cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo y hacia dónde te diriges… y sobre todo, que un tiempo lejos de Malfoy te haga olvidarlo.

\- No lo creo  indicó, con una sonrisa de triunfo  no lo olvidaré nunca  y con esto Colin se concentró en su álbum nuevamente decidido a ignorar a Harry.

  
Ese fue el inicio del verano. Un verano en el que Draco no vio a Colin y que se vio obligado a pasar con Pansy apareciendo todos los días y pegándosele como goma de mascar muggle.

  
Un verano que Colin pasó mirando las fotografías que tenía de Draco. Le había regalado las originales, pero él tenía una copia de reserva que conservaba con amor siempre a su lado.

  


***

Hola, pues aquí les entrego esta historia que es un tree-shoot sin mayores pretensiones. Sólo por aumentar el rareslash y complacer a Sara.

Y mención especial para La Dama Norris que está tratando de que el rareslash en español sea más amplio y para Moonyandpadfoot que también ha escrito un rareslash que merece la pena ^^

Ya saben, si les gustó, si no les gustó… si prefieren que me vaya a vivir a Talanvalú y no regrese para actualizar jamás… los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. Todos o_O


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, vengo con este pequeño regalito rareslash que llevaba bastante tiempo guardado en mi ordenador empolvándose, así que decidí traerlo. La idea original no es mía, sino de una personita cuya mente siniestra me lo inspiró.

  
 **Por y para Sara**

Aquí encontraréis a los personajes lo más apegados posibles a los libros. Es decir, un Draco, sí, ególatra, pero no el súper galán conquistador de los fics y a un Colin fanático como siempre, además de un Harry demasiado ocupado con sus propios líos como para entrar mucho en la trama.

Por cierto, el libro seis jamás pasó en mi mundo.

Ubicamos este capítulo, precisamente a mediados del sexto curso de Draco en Hogwarts.

 _Enamorarse de alguien es lo más estúpido e inevitable que te puede ocurrir la vida. (…)  
(Es) Silenciosamente espiar la vida de la otra persona, escucharla a escondidas, grabarla en la memoria, **acosarla, con discreción, hasta convertirte en la sombra de sus ojos.**_

“Wo Ae Ni” (Fragmento)  
Maria Elena, poetisa argentina.

  


  
 **Acosado**  
 _Peligro: Un fanático tras la lente._  


  
Los doseles de su cama habían permanecido cerrados por horas, el mismo tiempo exactamente en que había estado llorando sin parar, abrazando sus piernas, escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas, metido en su cama y respirando con agitación. Era sábado, así que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo que el tiempo pasara, llevaba así desde la mañana, desde la hora del desayuno.

  
Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts toda su vida había girado en torno a una figura que hacía de su mundo una maravilla: Harry Potter. No paraba de hablar de él a todas horas, los veranos tampoco dejaba de contarles a sus padres todas las maravillas que el joven había realizado, aunque no fueran exactamente maravillas. Había noches en que incluso su hermano tenía que soportar a Colin soltando un discurso sobre la manera en que Harry tomaba el vaso para beber el zumo de calabaza.

  
Al final se había convertido en una obsesión, pero como niño, él no se daba cuenta de que se trataba de una obsesión, para él era, como cualquier otro niño, mantener una idea y una imagen del superhéroe que salvará a todos. Era sólo que le gustaba tomarle fotografías y luego colocarlas en la pared de su cama y mirarlas antes de dormir… justamente había pasado las horas mirando esas fotos.

  
Y es que le gustaba todo de Harry… su sonrisa, su personalidad, sus ojos, sus lentes… hasta había investigado qué tipo de varita usaba y le había tomado fotos también.

  
No podía recordar cuántas noches había suspirado y sonreído a las fotos antes de dormir. Aunque tampoco recordaba cuántas veces había intentado acercarse a Harry y ser su amigo y había sido rechazado categóricamente. Él sólo quería un amigo, él admiraba a Harry y admiraba todo lo que hacía, le parecía un héroe y quería estar a su lado y ayudarle.

  
Pero todo, absolutamente todo, sus ilusiones, sus sueños y sus aspiraciones se habían roto esa mañana cuando una vez más, se había acercado a Harry y había escuchado sin querer una conversación que obviamente el moreno no planeaba que se divulgase. Y no es que Colin quisiese divulgarla, se había cubierto la boca y había dado un paso atrás, intentando alejarse para que no se enfadaran con él por escucharlos.

  
Sus mejillas se habían coloreado y sus oídos zumbaban cuando dio la vuelta para correr, pero Ron, el pelirrojo amigo que siempre estaba con Harry y que esta vez no era la excepción, lo había visto y le había gritado. Así fue como el moreno había dado con su presencia y lo había atrapado por la túnica.

  
Nunca se había sentido tan dolido en toda su vida más que en ese momento cuando Harry había comenzado a gritarle sin detenerse a pensar, sus ojos verdes brillaban por la ira y sus mejillas encendidas por la furia lo hacían ver extremadamente amenazador. Colin se encogió contra la pared mientras Harry le seguía gritando improperios. Nunca en su vida, el pequeño olvidaría las palabras que habían quedado grabadas para siempre en su orgullo, en su moral y sobre todo, en sus sentimientos.

  
 _“Te advertí que no quería que te siguieras metiendo en mi vida Colin, ¡Me tienes harto! ¡No puedo dar un paso ni hablar algo importante y PRIVADO con mis amigos por que tú estás ahí detrás listo para tomar estúpidas fotografías!”_

  
Colin se limpió las lágrimas mientras recordaba que, ese día no llevaba su cámara fotográfica, pero eso no había detenido a Harry, quien siguió gritándole ahí, en medio del Gran Comedor, con todas las miradas fijas sobre ellos. Y para mayor humillación, no sólo la mesa de Gryffindor, sino que también, la mesa de Slytherin seguía atentamente el repentino ataque de furia del león.

  
 _“No puedo creer que sigas haciendo esto, ¡estás obsesionado! ¡Me sigues a todas partes! ¿Es que no tienes vida propia Colin? Enserio, si no la tienes ¡Búscatela! Que a mí me tienes decididamente harto, fastidiado, ¡No puedo soportar tu presencia ni un minuto más!”_

  
Y nuevas lágrimas se colaron por sus ojos al recordar las hirientes palabras del ser que más admiraba en todo el mundo. Era verdad, su obsesión por Harry Potter quizá había llegado a un extremo doloroso e insoportable y lo que había oído… lo que había oído no debía de haberlo escuchado, era cosa que a él no le importaba. Tal y como se lo había aclarado el moreno con rabia.

  
 _“Espero que tengas aún un poco de dignidad Colin y sepas que lo que has oído, gracias a tu excelente habilidad de meterte donde no te llaman, no debe ser divulgado por tu gran bocota ni por accidente, es algo personal y si alguien más se entera ‘por casualidad’ sabré que has sido tú y lo pagarás caro.”_

  
Las lágrimas se sosegaron de nuevo, era lo mismo cada vez que recordaba, primero lloraba mucho y luego se calmaba en un insano sube y baja de emociones. Comenzó a hipar de nuevo, se sentía tan mal… se sentía realmente mal. Sintió que alguien descorría las cortinas y la luz del atardecer entró hasta sus pupilas, agachó la cabeza intentando ocultarse aún más ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

  
Era Dennis, su hermano pequeño, que lo miraba con comprensión. El menor se trepó a la cama junto a él y miró las fotos. A Dennis también le gustaban las fotos y también admiraba a Harry, quizás no hasta el extremo que él había llegado, pero sabía que Dennis sentía un tremendo aprecio por el Niño Que Vivió. Y Harry no odiaba a Dennis… no lo odiaba y a él sí.

  
\- Tranquilo.

Dennis lo abrazó y Colin echó a llorar de nuevo, su mente era un caudal de recuerdos que no paraban hasta hacerlo llorar de nuevo.

Su hermanito no había visto la escena de esa mañana, estaba en la biblioteca, pero eso no evitó que tarde o temprano los rumores corrieran y llegaran hasta sus oídos y no faltaría el indiscreto que fuera por la Sala Común comentando que Colin Creevey estaba llorando sin parar tras los cortinajes de su cama.

  
Colin se aferró a Dennis y siguió llorando hasta que el calor de los brazos de su hermano menor lo envolvieron y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

  
El menor miró a su hermano y sintió que el corazón se le partía. Realmente lo único que mantenía a Colin ocupado y alegre era el pasar el día pensando en Harry, hablando de Harry, tomándole fotos a Harry… y ahora que definitivamente estaba seguro que su ilusión estaba rota, se preguntaba qué inventar para que su hermano se sintiera mejor.

  


***

Dennis se fue a descansar a su dormitorio y regresó al día siguiente a primera hora para ver cómo seguía Colin. No había mucha mejoría, el chico de cabello castaño estaba sentado de nuevo, sobre su cama viendo a la nada o más allá y las fotografías que solían estar en la pared detrás de su cama habían desaparecido.

  
Colin había estado pensando, reflexionando profundamente sobre sus actitudes y al final llegó a la conclusión, como todo adolescente en estado depresivo, de que era una mierda y no merecía pisar el mundo. Se sintió azorado por la perversa realidad y en un ataque arrancó las fotografías y las escondió en lo más profundo de su baúl. Si ni siquiera tenía talento para hacerlas… sólo lo hacía por que adoraba ver a Harry en ellas…

  
Luego lo pensó con detenimiento y se dio cuenta horrorizado de que, tal vez, tal vez todo el cúmulo de sentimientos por Harry se enfocaban en esa conversación y…

  
 _“¡POR DIOS! ¡SOY GAY Y ESTOY ENAMORADO DE HARRY POTTER!”_

  
Bien, era lo último que le faltaba para completar su cuadro conflictivo, ahora sólo le faltaba que lo partiera un rayo y estaría completo el pentágono de frustraciones que lo aquejaba.

\- Quizá deberías buscar algo más, algo que te distraiga, Colin.

  
La sugerencia práctica en voz de su hermano lo trajo de vuelta al planeta Tierra y mirándolo fijamente colocó en el aire los pros y contras de la propuesta. A Dennis le daba miedo cómo lo estaba mirando su hermano, como si lo estuviera analizando con rayos x.

  
Al final Colin parpadeó, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar, respiró profundamente, se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y asintió firmemente. Dennis intentó sonreír, pero no pudo evitar un escalofrío ante los movimientos tan mecánicos de su hermano mayor.

  
Ese día el fotógrafo Gryffindor se bajó de la cama en un salto y se vistió con lentitud, luego tomó una mochila y colocó su cámara en ella, se la colgó al hombro, para luego bajar a la Sala Común. Cuando pasó por ahí todos lo miraban fijamente, esperando que dijera o hiciera algo, más que nada esperando que soltara el chisme de qué había hecho enojar como nunca a Potter. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

  
Colin bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja, entró al Gran Comedor y comió apenas lo necesario. Bebió mucha agua y comenzó su misión.

  
Sacó su cámara, la ajustó, le limpió la lente con cuidado y la puso en posición de ataque.

  
Los primeros en entrar al comedor después de eso fueron un grupo de Hufflepuff a los que fotografió y luego siguió caminando, en el pasillo había unos chicos de Gryffindor de primer grado, también a ellos les tomó una fotografía y siguió de largo. Llegó a la biblioteca y tomó una fotografía a dos chicos de Ravenclaw que iban saliendo

  


***

  
Parvati Patil entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a toda prisa y se dirigió al sillón donde Harry, Hermione y Ron charlaban amistosamente.

  
\- ¡Tienen que ver esto! Colin se ha vuelto loco, ¡anda por la escuela tomándole fotografías a todo el mundo!

Harry sintió un poco de remordimiento, pero no lo dejó entrever, después de todo ese chico en verdad había escuchado algo muy privado para él.

  
Al final el trío bajó las escaleras y se encontraron a Colin al pie de estas, tomando fotografías a los que iban pasando. Sin embargo cuando el grupo llegó al último escalón Colin ni se inmutó, viró su cámara un poco y enfocó a Ron, luego apretó el botón y el flash se disparó contra el pelirrojo.

Hermione parpadeó.

Harry parpadeó.

Ron intentó abrir los ojos, pero lo único que vio fueron estrellitas.

  
Y Colin… bueno, Colin siguió su camino pasándolos de largo.

  
Nadie entendía la actitud del chico de Gryffindor, que iba por toda la escuela tomando fotografías a quien se cruzara por su camino. En verdad que muchos habían quedado viendo estrellitas como Ron y totalmente alucinados, por que por lo regular el chico sólo le tomaba fotografías a Potter y curiosamente, parecía estar evitando por todos los medios tomarle una esta vez.

  
Se había topado con el moreno un par de veces y en todas esas ocasiones había girado su cámara y fotografiado a quien más cerca estaba, incluyendo una vez que fotografió al Barón Sanguinario de Slytherin y otra en que Peeves había sonreído tiernamente para luego mostrar su trasero a la cámara.

***

  
Retuvo el aire antes de dar el primer paso hacia lo que iba a hacer, pero era necesario, si quería cumplir su misión tenía que cruzar las barreras de los Slytherin, y así lo hizo. Estuvo persiguiendo por la escuela a los Slytherins y logró fotografiarlos prácticamente a todos. Para el atardecer sólo le faltaban los de la generación de Harry.

  
Colin tragó saliva. En ese grupo estaba Malfoy y detrás de él seguro estarían Crabbe y Goyle y sus puños… pero tenía que hacerlo, así que sacando valor Gryffindor de Merlín-Sabe-Dónde tomó su cámara y caminó despacio y sereno hacia ellos. Efectivamente, en el grupo estaban Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle… descartaba inmediatamente para su misión a los dos guardaespaldas, así que sólo tenía que disparar tres veces y estaba hecho.

  
Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar el flash surgió tres veces, enfocando respectivamente a Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, quienes estaban sentados en una de las jardineras al parecer discutiendo algo que los tenía muy concentrados. Al momento las cinco cabezas de los Slytherin voltearon y Colin tragó saliva, mordió su labio inferior y dio un paso atrás.

Y entonces los grandulones hicieron sonar sus puños y se levantaron dispuestos a romperle la cara. Así que nuevamente con toda la valentía que pudo reunir, logró que sus piernas se movieran y se puso bien erguido… pero entonces Nott sacó su varita y apuntó hacia su cámara, así que Colin hizo lo que todos hubiésemos hecho en ese momento.

  
Corrió hasta que se estrelló contra el conserje y su gata… por un momento se vio tentado a fotografiarlo, pero entonces el hombre abrió la boca y Colin supo que ese hombre no sabía lo que era un dentífrico, así que se levantó y siguió corriendo.

***

Ese domingo por la noche Colin susurró un “lumus” y se puso a examinar todas las fotografías que había obtenido en el día, una por una y con calma.  
Primero analizó las de los grados menores, esperanzado.

  
Nada.

  
Luego las de segundos grados y decepcionado las guardó de nuevo.

  
Continuó así hasta que llegó a las últimas fotografías que le quedaban.

  
Miró al pelirrojo Weasley en la foto, tenía cara de susto y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y entonces Colin sí que sintió algo… sintió que un ataque de risa lo invadía, por que Ron era muy gracioso en las fotografías.

  
Pero suspirando también desechó la fotografía y se dio cuenta que sólo le quedaban las fotos de los de Slytherin, alarmado intentó no revisarlas pero al final la ilusión de encontrar algo le ganó.

  
Miró a Nott… nada. Definitivamente nada, excepto un poco de miedo al recordarlo sacando su varita para eliminar su cámara.

Luego Zabini, bueno, el chico era guapo y sintió cosquillas en el estómago, pero no pasó de eso.

  
… Y entonces llegó con Malfoy.

  
Con manos temblorosas levantó la fotografía lentamente y contuvo la respiración, la miró atentamente, como todas las demás y soltó un gritito cuando lo sintió…

  
Sí, no había duda…

  
Se ruborizó de inmediato y se dijo que iba de mal en peor, pero no pudo evitar volver a echarle un vistazo a la fotografía y sentir ese extraño calor. Era como mariposas en el estómago, que iban subiendo y hacían latir su corazón muy rápido, luego sus manos sudaban y sentía mucho calor en las mejillas, seguro estaba ruborizado.

  
Había trazado un plan que lo llevara hasta ahí, pero no se había imaginado que el plan lo llevara hasta Malfoy y ahora estaba un poco arrepentido. Si Harry era inalcanzable, su buen corazón había permitido que Colin no fuera alejado de su lado durante años, hasta que había explotado. Pero tratándose de Draco Malfoy, bueno… era otra historia, él sí que era inalcanzable. “Un caso perdido”, pensó Colin.

  
Colin junto todas las fotos e hizo un montón. Todas eran fotos de hombres, ahora que sabía que le gustaban los hombres no había caso de intentarlo con mujeres, así que había hecho el experimento sólo con hombres, de todo Hogwarts eso sí, pero sólo hombres.

  
“Sería bueno que buscaras algo que te distraiga”, le había dicho su hermano, y Colin, efectivamente, había buscado algo, bueno… _alguien_ que lo distrajera.

  
Con las fotos de Harry, Colin sentía un _algo_ , bastante peculiar, justo la sensación antes descrita, así que se había dedicado a mirar fotos con el fin de encontrar una con la que sintiera lo mismo, y aunque había tardado al fin había encontrado a su alguien: Draco Malfoy.

  
Sostuvo la foto una vez más ante sus ojos, que brillaban ilusionados y colocó la imagen bajo su almohada para luego acostarse y dormir. Durmió con una sonrisa en la boca, trazando miles de planes para el día siguiente, todos incluyendo a un rubio de los últimos años de Slytherin…

  


***

  
La mañana siguiente Draco despertó a la hora habitual, se vistió, se abrochó la túnica con sumo cuidado de no arrugarla, se cepilló el cabello y lo engominó para evitar que cayera sobre sus ojos molestamente durante las clases, luego salió de su dormitorio y llegó a la Sala Común, donde esperó diez minutos hasta que su grupo estuvo listo y todos salieron hacia el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

Hasta ahí todo había ido bastante normal, pero no se imaginaba que ese día todo iba a cambiar.

Y el cambio comenzó cuando llevaba con sumo cuidado una cucharada del postre a su boca, en el momento en que una luz extraña lo envolvió y la cuchara cayó, él levantó la mirada, fría y totalmente enfadada y sus compañeros dejaron las charlas a su alrededor para concentrarse en lo que había ocurrido.

Crabbe y Goyle esperaban órdenes de Draco, pero esta vez él no pidió nada, simplemente se levantó, puso los puños sobre la mesa y miró fijamente al Gryffindor que había osado molestarlo en su desayuno.

Al contrario de la reacción que esperaba hallar, el Slytherin se topó con la única respuesta que Colin Creevey pudo dar para él: una enorme sonrisa y luego el Gryffindor desapareció tras las puertas del comedor. Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Draco se sentara de nuevo y continuara comiendo, en el exterior no se notó el cambio pero su interior estaba turbado por el comportamiento del otro chico.

  
\- ¿Pero qué diablos le ocurre a… a… _ese_?  preguntó ofendida Pansy, mientras se acercaba más a él. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del loco de Gryffindor, pocas veces lo había visto y no le llamaba la atención, pero cuando se había acercado a Draco en esa manera… Pansy sintió que la furia le hacía hervir las mejillas.

La única respuesta que recibió fue que Draco hiciera un gesto restándole importancia y Pansy soltó otro chillido. Ya se encargaría ella de alejarlo de _su_ Draco.

No había caso, quejarse no tenía ninguna utilidad en ese momento, por que había pasado las últimas cuatro horas quejándose y sinceramente, hacía casi media hora que se le habían acabado los insultos. Al principio había pensado que Creevey se había vuelto decididamente loco, pero con el paso de las horas supo que loco era una palabra muy corta para expresar cómo estaba el Gryffindor.

  
Toda la mañana habían estado en clases, todo había ido muy normal, pero a la hora del almuerzo Draco recibió por lo menos cinco disparos del flash de Creevey y hastiado le había gritado al chico que lo dejara en paz. Pero comparado con los gritos y los insultos tan dolorosos que había recibido de Harry, los de Draco no habían hecho mella en el ánimo de Colin, quien continuó con su labor.

  
Para la tarde Draco tenía entrenamiento, así que rogando a Merlín y asociados que no se topara con su desquiciado seguidor llegó hasta el campo y comenzó otra odisea. Creevey se aparecía por todas partes con su cámara, corría de un lado a otro de la cancha de Quidditch tras Draco, siguiendo todos sus movimientos, fotografiándolo de lejos, de cerca, de perfil, de frente y de espaldas. Draco estaba seguro que incluso habría fotos con acercamiento a su culo…

  
\- ¡BASTA!

Draco había olvidado el entrenamiento y había bajado de su escoba a toda prisa, dirigiéndose hacia donde Colin había tomado la última foto, esta vez estaba demasiado cabreado como para detenerse. Tomó al Gryffindor por el cuello de la túnica y lo levantó algunos centímetros del piso antes de hablarle con todo el odio que había acumulado durante el día.

  
\- ¡Basta! No quiero volver a verte a ti o a tu estúpida cámara a veinte metros a la redonda o no respondo por todos los maleficios que recibirás  siseó sin detenerse a respirar y luego soltó a Colin, quien cayó sobre las gradas por el impulso.

  
Ya no regresó al entrenamiento, directamente se fue a su dormitorio para descansar del horrible día que había tenido. Sin duda estaba seguro que sus amenazas habrían tenido efecto, pero no se imaginaba que a veces Colin podía ser muy persistente cuando se afanaba en algo…

  
 _Siete treinta a.m.,_ Draco llega al comedor con su comitiva y se sienta en el quinto lugar a la derecha tiene a Zabini, a la izquierda a Parkinson, frente a él está Bullstrode, quien lo cubre perfectamente de la vista de los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, pero desde mi lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor se alcanza a ver con claridad.

  


***

 _Dos p.m.,_ Parkinson lleva todo el día mirándome, seguro que esperaba que continuara tomándole fotos a Draco, sí, ahora le llamo Draco, pero he decidido dejarlo descansar unos días hasta que lo olvide y luego seguiré.

***

 _Seis p.m.,_ ha pasado la tarde en la biblioteca consultando un libro de pociones avanzadas para un ensayo de Snape, me pregunto cómo será su letra… seguro que debe ser manuscrita y elegante, me acercaré con cuidado.

***

 _Seis y diez minutos p.m.,_ sí, su letra podría pasar hasta como letra femenina, escribe con mucho cuidado y no derrama ni una gota de tinta, su pergamino es tan pulcro que sólo he visto otro parecido, el de la amiga de Harry, Hermione Granger.

***

 _Ocho y veinticinco minutos,_ entró a su Sala Común… me gustaría poder entrar y saber a qué hora se va a la cama, pero ya es bastante peligroso que me encuentre a estas horas por las mazmorras del castillo, aquí hace mucho frío y está oscuro, mejor me voy…

***

Esas semanas fueron las más extrañas que Draco recordara en toda su vida. No podía dar paso sin que se sintiera observado y dirigía miradas sospechosas a todo aquel que se topaba en los pasillos. Caminaba muy rápido para llegar a su destino sin tener que encontrarse con el chico de cabellos marrones que le había destrozado sus nervios.

  
Si entraba en la biblioteca Colin estaba ahí para entregarle los libros que necesitaba, lo perseguía por las estanterías y se sentaba siempre lo más cerca posible. Al final Draco había decidido dejar de ir a la biblioteca solo y muy a su pesar Crabbe o Goyle tenían que pasar tardes enteras, sentados en medio de la aburrición sólo para que el rubio no se pusiera de malas.

  
Si estaba en el Gran Comedor sus problemas se triplicaban, ya que no podía evitar que desde su mesa, Colin tomara varias fotografías, muchas veces estuvo a punto de gritar de desesperación y al final la solución fue colocar a Millicent Bullstrode y su gran, gran masa corporal de forma que lo cubriera de la mesa de Gryffindor.

  
Si entrenaba, sus nervios y su adrenalina se soltaba al máximo cuando se obligaba a atrapar la pelotita lo más rápido posible y así evitar que le tomasen más fotos en escoba. Cuando jugaba la cosa se ponía muy mal, por que no podía evitar voltear y distraerse cada vez que Colin tomaba una fotografía y las más veces tuvo problemas para divisar la snitch.

  
\- Draco…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

  
Pansy saltó de su silla ante el grito que Draco había proferido. Blaise estuvo a punto de tirar la jarra de zumo y Millicent empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos.

  
\- Creo que deberías hablar con Snape, ese chico está enfermo.

  
Oh sí, Draco estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que Creevey estaba enfermo, y de hecho, creía firmemente que también lo estaba enfermando. Ahora que lo pensaba, definitivamente sufría de delirio de persecución.

  
\- No habría caso  respondió Draco mecánicamente.

\- ¡Claro que habría caso! ¡Podría hacer algo! Detención… puntos menos… algo…

\- Nada.

  


***

  
Colin suspiró por décimo tercera vez, su codo sobre la mesa y su rostro sobre su mano, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, un poco irritado por la presencia de Bullstrode cubriendo parte de la figura de Draco, pero aún así con los ojos brillantes e ilusionados.

  
\- Creo que es perfecto.

\- ¿Quién?  preguntó Dennis antes de morder su tostada.

\- Draco.

  
El hermano menor escupió la tostada al tiempo que comenzaba a ahogarse, armando un gran alboroto a su alrededor, alguien le pasó un vaso de jugo y con muchos esfuerzos al final logró calmarse.

  
\- Dime que no, por favor- rogó su hermanito.

\- ¿No qué?

\- Que no estas ahora por la labor de obsesionarte con… con… ¡¡Malfoy!! - Colin sólo sonrió.

\- ¿Y si así fuera?

\- Es que no puedes hacer eso es… ¡¡pues es Malfoy!!  dijo como si eso resumiera absolutamente todo.

  
Colin se encogió de hombros y continuó con la mirada perdida en la mesa de Slytherin.

  


***

  
Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil cuchicheaban cerca del trío de Gryffindor y reían sin asomo de vergüenza señalando a Harry y luego hacia la mesa de Slythern.

  
\- Basta, ¿podría alguna de ustedes dos explicarme qué jodidos pasa?

\- Oh… bueno, Parvati y yo nos preguntábamos cómo te estabas tomando el que Creevey te cambiara por Malfoy.

Harry se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente y les dio la espalda, escuchando las risas burlonas de las chicas retumbarle por la cabeza.

\- ¿Cambiarme por Malfoy?  se preguntó esa noche en su habitación.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que esos días sin Colin persiguiéndolo por toda la escuela habían sido los más tranquilos de su vida, pero también estaba el hecho de que por muy obsesionado que estuviera el chico, Malfoy no dejaba de ser… pues… Malfoy, no podía haber elegido peor persona.

  
No daba más allá de un mes antes de que Malfoy explotara y enviara a Colin muchas maldiciones cuando menos. Después de todo, Harry también había llegado a su límite y había soltado cosas bastante hirientes. En el fondo esperara que Colin superara pronto todo lo que Malfoy de seguro le diría…

  
A la mañana siguiente Dennis estaba esperando a Harry en la Sala Común y bastante avergonzado y sonrojado se acercó a él pidiéndole unos minutos, el moreno aceptó con un poco de recelo y al final lo escuchó. Dennis estaba preocupado por lo que ocurría con su hermano y Harry no lo culpaba, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho para ayudarlo… aunque lo único que el chiquillo quería era que el de ojos verdes hablara con Colin y lo hiciera entrar en razón.

  
\- Por favor Harry  suplicó Dennis  sé que a pesar de todo él aún te aprecia mucho y que te escuchará.

***

  
Un flash sonó desde atrás del árbol en que Draco estaba recargado, leyendo. El rubio cerró los ojos y descargó toda su ira en lanzar el enorme y pesado libro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, pero sólo logró que volara unos cuántos metros.

  
Colin salió de su escondite y tomó el libro, se debatió unos segundos entre hacerlo o no hacerlo, pero lo alentó el que el rubio estuviera solo, como casi nunca, o mejor dicho, nunca ocurría desde que a él le había dado por perseguirlo.

  
Sus mejillas se tornaron totalmente rojas cuando le entregó el libro, Draco permanecía sentado bajo la sombra del árbol intentando contener sus reacciones e instintos que lo animaban a lanzarle un hermoso maleficio al Gryffindor.

  
\- Hola… - atinó a decir Colin.

Draco alzó una ceja, ¿acaso esperaba ese sangre sucia desquiciado que lo había perseguido por meses que así, como si nada, él, Draco Malfoy lo saludara?

  
\- Yo… - continuó Colin - es sólo que…

Esta vez fueron ambas cejas rubias las que se levantaron y el asunto comenzó a ponerse interesante, el niño parecía nervioso y Draco disfrutaba interiormente, esperando el momento propicio para exteriorizar sus burlas.

\- Eresmuyatractivo  confesó Colin tan rápido como pudo y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar.

  
 _“Él dijo que yo… ¿qué?”_ Los ojos estaban muy pero que muy abiertos y la boca intentaba soltar palabras que no salían, parpadeó varias veces antes de asimilar lo que había llegado hasta él.

  
¿Atractivo?

  
Elegante, inteligente, ambicioso, poderoso, rico, eran todos los adjetivos con los que lo habían calificado las personas que lo querían halagar, y hasta ‘lindo’ una vez le había dicho Pansy… pero nunca, nadie le había dicho que era… “ _atractivo”_.

Cuando sus amigos se le unieron sus mejillas todavía estaban coloreadas de un suave tono rojizo que intentó ocultar por todos los medios detrás del libro. Un Malfoy no se sonroja.

  
Pansy miró a Draco y entrecerró los ojos con la duda creciendo en sus pupilas. Luego miró detenidamente a Blaise, a Vincent, a Gregory y finalmente a Millicent, ninguno parecía haber notado la extraña actitud de Draco y ella se sintió orgullosa de ser la única que lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo extraño había pasado ahí.

  
Todos estaban distraídos con sus respectivos pensamientos, así que nadie notó que Pansy estaba soltando chispas por los ojos mientras elaboraba un plan para deshacerse del niñato que no dejaba de molestar a Draco.

  


***

  
El cumpleaños de Draco llegó puntualmente, el cinco de junio y despertó con todo el piso cercano a su cama lleno de regalos de la gente que le conocía y quería tocarle… el corazón. El caso es que se levantó y comenzó a mirar los regalos con detenimiento, casi podía adivinar qué eran y quién los había enviado, así que se dirigió inmediatamente a los regalos de sus compañeros de dormitorio, que eran los únicos que rara vez lo sorprendían. Crabbe y Goyle por las estupideces que le regalaban, Blaise y Theodore por que parecían querer regalar algo original y, bueno, también estaban los regalos de Pansy, demasiado cursis, pero a veces útiles.

  
Contuvo la respiración al encontrar un regalo nuevo, uno que no se parecía nada a algo que hubiese recibido en años anteriores y lo miró con curiosidad. Abrió el paquete y para empezar, destellos de colores lo sorprendieron, era un conjuro sencillo, pero nadie hasta ese momento se había molestado en invertirlo en sus regalos, luego quitó la envoltura y se encontró con una hermosa y pequeña caja con decorados de dragones que también parecían haber llevado tiempo. Abrió la cajita esperando no decepcionarse con el regalo, y en verdad no lo hizo, era algo que aún no podía distinguir por que estaba cuidadosamente reducido.

  
Aplicó el hechizo para agrandarlo y se dio cuenta de que era un ¿libro?, enarcó una ceja, después de tanto alboroto un libro era decepcionante, abrió la primera página para calmar su curiosidad y encontró una nota.

 _  
“Pensé que en tu cumpleaños debería regalarte algo estupendo, grandioso, único y sobre todo hermoso… así que decidí regalarte esto, que es lo único que encontré en el mundo que cubre esas características._

 _Te quiero.  
C.E.C.”  
_

Su corazón latió fuertemente, al imaginarse qué cosa sería lo que había en ese libro… tenía que ser algo grandioso, único, estupendo… hermoso… no podía sospechar lo que encontraría en la siguiente página, así que la pasó con rapidez, intentando no parecer demasiado emocionado, nunca se había puesto así con un simple regalo.

  
Soltó un grito de sorpresa y su corazón latió aún más fuerte si es posible.

  
Su regalo había resultado un álbum de fotos.

  
Un álbum de fotos suyas.

  
Sus ojos brillaron, entendiendo el mensaje del regalo y sus mejillas se llenaron de color, sintió que hacía mucho calor, aún cuando las mazmorras estaban siempre frías y hojeó las páginas con fervor, encontrándose en cada una, una nueva sorpresa.

  
La última foto del álbum era la del día en que había estado leyendo bajo el árbol.

  


***

  
El verano llegó y con él terminó un año más en Hogwarts, después de una despedida formal y una gran celebración el alumnado abordó el tren en la estación de Hogsmade para despedirse, hasta el siguiente año.

  
Draco tomó asiento totalmente relajado, en los últimos días había olvidado que Colin lo perseguía, en cierta forma, se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Al contrario de él, Pansy entró tirando maldiciones y se sentó a su lado enfurruñada, ella estaba más alterada que el propio Draco desde que las persecuciones habían comenzado. El rubio no le tomó importancia.

  
Pero el enfado de Pansy y los celos, lentamente habían alcanzado dimensiones catastróficas, que la habían arrastrado hasta tomar una seria decisión. Tenía que retener a Draco a su lado, de cualquier manera. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer o lo que tuviera que dar. No iba a permitir que ese niño de Gryffindor siguiera entrando en la vida de Draco, oh no, no lo permitiría. Ya suficientes avances había permitido, pero ni uno más, aprovecharía ese verano para asegurarse de ello.

  
En un vagón cercano Harry iba inmerso en sus cavilaciones cuando Dennis abrió la puerta y Harry se sobresaltó. Hermione y Ron miraron al niño y dirigieron una pregunta muda a su amigo.

  
Fue entonces cuando recordó y se lamentó mentalmente por sumergirse tanto en su propia vida que había olvidado cumplir una promesa que le había hecho a Denis: tenía que haber hablado con Colin hacía rato, en parte para pedirle disculpas, en parte para recordarle que estaba totalmente loco por meterse con Draco Malfoy.

  
\- ¿Harry? ¿Podemos hablar?  preguntó tímidamente y Harry se levantó para salir del compartimiento junto con él.

\- Lo siento… en verdad, lo había olvidado  señaló Harry con vergüenza.

\- No hay problema… supongo que estarías ocupado  respondió el niño con las mejillas coloreadas, a penas si podía creer que él se estuviera atreviendo a hacer eso, pero todo fuera por su hermano.

\- Hablaré con él ahora mismo ¿Dónde está?

  
Denis señaló una puerta y Harry la abrió, encontrándose dentro con un muy entretenido Colin repasando un álbum y otros chicos que no conocía.

  
\- ¿Me permitirían?

  
Al instante los dos chicos salieron y Harry se quedó solo con Colin, quien al fin notó su presencia y levantó la vista de su álbum.

\- Ah… hola Harry.

\- Hola Colin, ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro… supongo.

  
No sabía bien por dónde empezar, siempre le habían dicho que lo mejor era empezar por el inicio así que sopesando posibilidades descubrió que no habría manera de sostener una conversación sin culpabilidades si no se disculpaba antes.

  
\- Yo… lamento lo que te dije ese día, estaba realmente molesto, Colin lo que escuchaste es muy personal para mí yo… todavía no decido divulgarlo ¿Entiendes?

  
Colin asintió levemente, los ojos del chico estaban fijos en las esmeraldas de Harry y el moreno empezaba a sentirse un poco nervioso.

  
\- Bien, el punto es que... no debí gritarte así, a pesar de que me sacaras de mis casillas, supongo que fui un estúpido y lo lamento, te ofrezco mis disculpas…

\- Está bien  concedió Colin  ya lo superé.

\- Bien… - de repente no había nada que decir, así que prosiguió con el otro tema que lo había llevado hasta ahí  he escuchado rumores de que ahora estás tras Malfoy.

\- Sí  respondió simplemente Colin.

\- Vale… - hubo un largo silencio - ¿Por qué?

\- Por que es perfecto  respondió, esta vez con una sonrisa que a Harry le dio escalofríos.

\- Pero es…

\- Malfoy, lo sé ¿Por qué nadie pone otro pretexto? “Es Malfoy” dicen, si ni siquiera le conocen…

\- ¿Tú le conoces?  inquirió Harry, buscando el punto flaco en el asunto.

\- Sí - reveló orgulloso.

  
Camino equivocado… esto no lo estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

  
\- Colin, espero que el verano te haga reflexionar y que te des cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo y hacia dónde te diriges… y sobre todo, que un tiempo lejos de Malfoy te haga olvidarlo.

\- No lo creo  indicó, con una sonrisa de triunfo  no lo olvidaré nunca  y con esto Colin se concentró en su álbum nuevamente decidido a ignorar a Harry.

  
Ese fue el inicio del verano. Un verano en el que Draco no vio a Colin y que se vio obligado a pasar con Pansy apareciendo todos los días y pegándosele como goma de mascar muggle.

  
Un verano que Colin pasó mirando las fotografías que tenía de Draco. Le había regalado las originales, pero él tenía una copia de reserva que conservaba con amor siempre a su lado.

  


***

Hola, pues aquí les entrego esta historia que es un tree-shoot sin mayores pretensiones. Sólo por aumentar el rareslash y complacer a Sara.

Y mención especial para La Dama Norris que está tratando de que el rareslash en español sea más amplio y para Moonyandpadfoot que también ha escrito un rareslash que merece la pena ^^

Ya saben, si les gustó, si no les gustó… si prefieren que me vaya a vivir a Talanvalú y no regrese para actualizar jamás… los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. Todos o_O

  
  



	3. Acosado Por Regan

Por y para Sara  
(espero que leas, porque hace mucho que no hablamos y que te guste x.x)

Muchísimas asias Anna y Marbius ^^

 _Enamorarse de alguien es lo más estúpido e inevitable que te puede ocurrir en la vida. (…)  
(Es) Silenciosamente espiar la vida de la otra persona, escucharla a escondidas, grabarla en la memoria, **acosarla, con discreción, hasta convertirte en la sombra de sus ojos.**_

“Wo Ae Ni” (Fragmento)  
Maria Elena, poetisa argentina.

Sólo como dato general: Harry y Draco tienen la misma edad, Colin es un año menor que ambos y Dennis, el hermano menor de Colin, es a su vez, dos años menor que éste. Lo cuál sería… tres años menor que Draco y Harry ^_^ (para que ubiquen por qué unos están en la escuela y otros ya no y otros salen y entran y así nos vamos…)

Segunda nota aclaratoria: En la película los Creevey son rubios… error, en los libros los describen como de cabello “marrón”, lo cual sería como un cabello castaño rojizo ^^u, no sé si me explico. Era sólo porque varios me habéis hecho ese comentario…

Ah! Y otro más xD Kaworu se encargó de corregirme un poco, la palabra correcta es Wo Ai Ni que significa amor en chino y japonés, sólo quería aclarar que no es mi error, el título de la poesía es “Wo Ae Ni” y podéis encontrarla, junto con muchos otros talentosos trabajos aquí: http://www.brujadesalem.com.ar/

  
Y ahora sí, llegamos al final de esta historia ^^…

****

  
Cuando Colin terminó de escribir la carta de esa noche suspiró con cansancio. Llevaba horas cerrando los ojos cada dos segundos y su cuerpo esperaba ansiosamente un merecido descanso. Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar un día más sin enviar esa carta. Los EXTASIS de su séptimo año en Hogwarts le habían robado tiempo y energía, así que no había podido escribirla antes y era hasta ahora, dos semanas después de la última, que podía hacerlo.

  
Habiendo terminado su cometido se metió a la cama y apenas tocar la almohada quedó completamente perdido entre los brazos de Morfeo.

  
A la mañana siguiente y todavía con sueño encima, Colin se dirigió a la lechucería y envió la carta inmediatamente. Él no lo sabía, pero también el destinatario llevaba esperándola esas dos eternas semanas.

  
Colin corrió por los pasillos hacia su primera clase y se sentó dispuesto a disfrutar de un tranquilo día, como todos los días después de que la generación de Harry Potter se hubo ido de Hogwarts. Parecía que todo estaba absolutamente calmado, en comparación con aquellos días en que lo mínimo que ocurría era una pelea en la que _alguien_ terminaba convertido en un _algo_.

  
Por ejemplo, aquella escena que si bien no había presenciado, había corrido como rumor por el colegio y había sido el motivo de humillación para Draco Malfoy en años posteriores. Nadie se olvidaba de la vez en que había sido convertido en hurón a manos de un profesor…

  
Colin sonrió al imaginar a Draco como un hurón… pequeño, peludo y adorable… no se hubiese quejado de tener una mascota tan original. Dejó su sonrisa de lado cuando se dio cuenta que la profesora McGonnagall le estaba mirando con mala cara y se recordó que debía poner atención a los últimos días de clases que le quedaban en Hogwarts, antes de irse…

Antes de intentar hacer una vida afuera de ese castillo y hacerla feliz.

****

\- Últimamente sonríes mucho  pensó Dennis en voz alta, mirando la sonrisa permanente que portaba su hermano.

\- ¿Tú crees?  preguntó Colin, aligerando un poco su exagerada expresión alegre.

\- No creo, estoy seguro, ¿hay algo que yo deba saber?  preguntó con inquietud - ¿algo que tenga que ver con las cartas que no dejas de enviar todos los días?, por ejemplo…

\- No  respondió alegremente Colin, levantándose del sillón donde había permanecido descansando  no realmente, no hay nada más aparte de lo que ya sabes.

\- Que estás esperando el fin de curso como nunca te había visto emocionarte por nada, ¡es peor que aquella vez en que recibiste tu carta para Hogwarts!

  
“Es que Draco es mil veces mejor que cualquier Hogwarts”, pensó Colin con añoranza, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros para su hermano.

  
\- Dennis, en verdad, no tienes porqué preocuparte, simplemente soy feliz… es algo que no puedo evitar, porque estoy a punto de graduarme y en cuanto esté fuera del colegio podré hacer mi vida, conseguir un trabajo, quizá un lugar donde vivir y podré…

\- …ver a Malfoy  completó Dennis con disgusto  principalmente eso, ¿no?, créeme Colin, intento entenderte, pero no es sencillo… míralo de esta manera… Malfoy siempre fue… de esa forma tan… pues… _malvada_ … mientras estuvo aquí ¿por qué habría de ser diferente contigo?

\- ¿Piensas que me gustaría estar al lado de alguien _malvado_ , como dices?  preguntó Colin, volviendo a su sonrisa, cálida hacia su hermano, dispuesto a explicar un poco su sentir.

\- Sí- respondió francamente su hermanito  a veces eres demasiado terco y no te das cuenta de cómo son las personas en realidad… tal vez… bueno, eres un poco masoquista, si queremos ir al grano  argumentó.

  
Los ojos azules de Colin se abrieron muchísimo ante la declaración de su hermano, no esperaba una respuesta así.

  
\- No soy masoquista, Dennis… - dijo, sonrojado  y Draco no es… _malvado_ , es una persona, como tú y como yo…

  
Dennis negó con la cabeza tristemente, negándose a creer que su hermano estuviese diciendo eso.

****

Harry golpeteaba el escritorio con la punta de su pluma una y otra vez, intentando encontrar las palabras para la carta que deseaba escribir, en respuesta de una misiva muy preocupada enviada por Dennis Creevey hacía unos días desde Hogwarts. Y desde el día que había llegado, él seguía pensando en la respuesta.

  
Recargó su cabeza en una mano y pensó, durante largo rato, lo que debía decir y hasta dónde podía meterse en los líos familiares. Después de todo, él no era parte de la familia… Sí, era un amigo muy cercano con Dennis desde que ambos se habían unido por Colin, y también estaba el ligero desliz que había tenido con el mayor de los hermanos, pero de eso a inmiscuirse en asuntos más personales, sabía que había una gran barrera…

  
De cualquier manera, él nunca había sido conocido por su capacidad de mantenerse al margen de los problemas en el mundo. Así que, suspirando tomó la pluma y un pergamino nuevo y escribió lo primero que le dictó su corazón.

  
Y su corazón, valiéndose de los recuerdos que había acumulado durante siete largos años, sólo le estaba intentando dictar montones de insultos en varios tonos hacia Draco Malfoy.

  
Una vez hubo terminado, envió la lechuza a Hogwarts, donde horas después, la recibiría Dennis y la leería atentamente, frunciendo el ceño y asintiendo enérgicamente al principio, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa después y terminando con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

  
\- Pues… vaya… creo que tiene razón.

****

El último día de su curso en Hogwarts Colin literalmente se estaba muriendo de nervios. Las rodillas le temblaban y el pulso no tenía nada que pedir a los ancianos más viejos del mundo. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor Gryffindor, decidió que disfrutaría como nunca de su último día de colegial.

  
\- ¡Hey, Creevey!  uno de sus compañeros de clase lo abrazo con efusividad  espero verte pronto y que no desaparezcas en el mundo muggle ni nada, se te extrañará.

\- Gracias  sonrió tímidamente el chico, no muy acostumbrado a ser bien tratado por los chicos de su generación.

\- Es cierto Colin, te vamos a extrañar, no habrá diversión allá afuera si no podemos verte a ti perseguir a alguien con la cámara  bromeó otro compañero.

\- Oh, ¡Déjenlo en paz!  intervino Ginny Weasley.

\- Colin no persiguió a nadie éste año  habló ausentemente Luna Lovegood, igualmente de su generación  la verdad es que sin Harry Potter ni Draco Malfoy no hay muchas opciones de personas dignas de acosar en esta escuela - Aunque nadie le puso atención, la chica agregó algo último  tal vez Snape…

  
Esta vez, todos la miraron preguntando calladamente si era una broma y comenzaron a reír obviando la respuesta.

  
Colin atesoró para sí aquellos momentos, que eran los últimos antes de pasar a una etapa más en su vida.

  
El tren se llenó de estudiantes en cuestión de minutos, y la charla comenzó, todos satisfechos de haber concluido un curso más, todos alegres por volver a casa durante unas largas vacaciones de verano.

  
Y Colin repasando mentalmente lo que quería hacer apenas verse fuera del tren.

****

No esperaba ser recibido por nadie tan ansiosamente, con los brazos abiertos y dispuesto a abrazarlo hasta hacerlo papilla, así que cuando su madre se abalanzó sobre él y lo cubrió de besos y suaves apretones, Colin se sintió muy reconfortado.

  
\- ¿Y a mí no me recibes así?  Dennis se asomó detrás de su hermano y su madre corrió a abrazarlo también.

\- Los extrañé tanto  murmuraba la señora entre besos  ¡estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes! ¡Mi Colin ya es todo un hombrecito!

\- ¡Mamá!  murmuró avergonzado Colin, totalmente ruborizado, pero sin poder librarse de los brazos de su madre.

\- ¡Papá!  gritó alegremente Dennis en cuanto vio venir a su padre entre la gente - ¡Aquí!

  
Aunque su corazón dio un vuelco al ver de pronto a toda su familia y enfrentarse a su decisión mucho antes de lo que lo había planeado, supo disfrutar también de la compañía de sus seres queridos. Y aunque sabía que lo que quería hacer era sólo un paso en la vida de todo hombre, estaba seguro que el haber crecido siempre rodeado de los mimos de su familia lo había hecho un niño hogareño, que aún a los diecisiete años y a la mayoría de edad para el mundo mágico, no estaba dispuesto a despegarse tan fácilmente de las faldas de mamá.

  
Pero ya estaba decidido y esa noche, Colin anunció a la familia, que había decidido mudarse a un departamento en el Londres mágico.

  
Su madre se convirtió en dos segundos en un manojo de lágrimas, que no pararon de derramarse ni en el momento en que Colin se despedía de ella al subir al Autobús Noctámbulo.

  
\- Te quiero  sonrió el muchacho, besándola en la frente  ¡y recuerda que siempre puedo aparecerme por aquí! Me refiero a aparecerme con…

\- Sí, creo que mamá entendió  lo regañó Dennis  ahora vete antes de que no pueda convencerla de que no te encierre con llave en tu habitación.

  
Y Colin voló a una nueva vida en las alas de un autobús mágico…

****

Al abrir la puerta de su departamento, Draco se encontró sorprendido con un chico al que no veía hacía meses.

  
\- ¿Me preguntaba si el señor Malfoy recibiría visitas?  preguntó amablemente  pero, aunque no quisiese, ésta visita en especial, vendría a diario hasta ser aceptada.

  
Y Draco soltó una risa suave, tal y como todas las que Colin lograba siempre sacar de él.

  
\- No lo sé, déjeme pensarlo  bromeó Draco, recargado en el marco de la puerta  a riesgo de que esta visita en especial no quiera volver a salir del departamento… - y abrió la puerta para darle paso.

  
Quizá, lo que Draco no sabía, es que le había dado paso no sólo a su departamento, sino a su vida.

  
Había ciertas cosas que un Malfoy hacía poco. Y una de ellas era hablar de sí mismo. Le daba al interlocutor un punto a favor: conocerte bien y luego poder utilizar todo lo escuchado en contra tuya.

  
Pero en el caso de Colin, Draco estaba totalmente seguro que eso jamás pasaría. Quizá por eso le daba la suficiente confianza como para hablar sobre él, sobre lo que realmente pensaba del mundo, sin sentir que estaba cometiendo un error. A veces terminaba sorprendido de cómo la risa pura de Colin surgía espontánea ante sus comentarios maliciosos. Aunque no podía negar tampoco, que por lo regular evitaba _ciertos_ temas.

  
Un ejemplo de aquellos tabúes era el tema Harry Potter. Si Draco alguna vez pensó en la remota posibilidad de criticar al héroe frente a Colin, el chico y su gesto de incomodidad le habían puesto freno.

  
Además, realmente, Draco estaba agradecido de que el tema no se mencionara y así, su vida se tornaba de repente más sencilla. Tomando en cuenta que estaba frente al que había sido el fan número uno de Potter, el que esa palabrita no sonara en su hogar le hacía feliz.

  
Ni que mencionar hay, que su ego estaba permanentemente halagado por la preferencia que el chico de cabello castaño había tenido por él sobre el mismísimo Niño De Oro.

  
\- ¿Te refieres a Pansy?  en algún momento de la conversación, ésta había girado al tema de las relaciones del rubio con otras personas.

\- Sí  respondió Colin, un poco mosqueado  ella, por lo que me habías contado, tu madre la sigue apreciando.

\- Mi madre se ve reflejada en ella  Draco se encogió de hombros  es como su viva imagen cuando era pequeña, por eso sigue manteniendo contacto con ella. Ya sabes, es la típica niña rica que sabe de modales, cortesía, etiqueta, magia, moda y todo eso que fascina a las mujeres.

\- Era tu amiga, ¿no?  preguntó de nuevo un poco abochornado.

\- No realmente, ya te he dicho que no suelo mantener relaciones duraderas con las personas.

\- Quizá no has aprendido a sobrellevarlas, a veces es difícil hacerlo, o eso pienso…

\- O tal vez… - meditó Draco con sarcasmo  _ellos_ no han aprendido a tratar con alguien como yo.

\- ¿Me enseñarías cómo hacer eso?  preguntó Colin, matizando su voz con un tono que Draco aprendería a reconocer, tiempo después, como un nerviosismo bien disimulado.

  
Había sido sorpresivo para él, que alguien le pidiera _enseñarle_ cómo lidiar con la forma de ser tan Malfoy con la que él mismo a veces tenía problemas. Pero no por ser la primera vez que ocurría no supo cómo reaccionar, porque algo dentro de él supo que ese sentimiento que causaba Colin y que el chico mismo y todo lo que vivía con él, era especial.

  
Se acercó al sillón donde Colin se había acomodado y antes de que el chico notase algún movimiento, lo tomó por la barbilla y le regaló un suave, ligero y rápido beso, que dejó al otro alucinando.

  
\- Espero que aprendas rápido  rió Draco, bromeando.

****

Aquella mañana de diciembre Draco cruzó por los pasillos del ministerio ignorando a todo objeto, criatura o persona que pasase a su lado. Principalmente porque siempre lo hacía, costumbre adquirida durante el tiempo que trabajaba allí, pero también influía el hecho de que iba absorto en sus pensamientos.

  
Él trabajaba en el departamento de Administración y Control de Propiedades y Bienes Mágicos, gracias a cierta ayuda de su madre y las influencias que tenía en el mundo mágico. Después de todo, el apellido Black no estaba manchado ni mucho menos, su madre conservaba toda la dignidad y la elegancia que era posible en la situación y él, aunque con el apellido Malfoy de por medio, seguía siendo en parte un Black.

  
Pero esos no eran sus pensamientos aquella mañana, en los que toda su concentración iba dirigida a entender el porqué había llegado _cierta_ persona a su mundo y había cambiado todos sus preceptos.

  
Colin era un sangre sucia, y Draco lo sabía, aunque por primera vez sentía aquella palabra fuera de lugar, porque al contrario de otras veces, no podía asociar un insulto con una persona. También había sido criado en la casi pobreza del Londres muggle y eso sólo le daba un toque de calidez a todo lo que decía, y no, como habría esperado, una tremenda falta de cultura.

  
Recordó entonces cómo había surgido aquella extraña relación que mantenía con el chico. Todo había empezado porque él lo había acosado día, tarde y noche en Hogwarts. Y al principio, Draco había recordado sentirse hastiado de una constante presencia a su alrededor, pero después, y muy a su pesar, ese _vacío_ se había abierto paso en él cada vez que Colin no estaba ahí para perseguirlo y ponerle toda la atención de la que se sentía necesitado.

  
Sí, Draco _necesitaba_ alguien que le diese esa calidez a la que no estaba acostumbrado, pero que al mismo tiempo comprendiera su propia frialdad.

  
Toda su vida se pregunto si habría alguien capaz de sobrevivir en medio de aquella paradoja. Hasta que conoció a Colin…Frunció la nariz, en un gesto típico de él y siguió su camino, entre las dudas que lo asaltaban.

  
En ocasiones, como esa, tenía que pasar por algunos otros departamentos hasta llegar a su oficina. Y esa travesía incluía cruzar por el departamento de aurores, que era el más escandaloso, si podía decirse, de todo el lugar.

  
Distrajo un poco sus pensamientos y su mirada se perdió un segundo antes de regresar a su camino, tiempo suficiente para ver una escena que, aunque no lo demostró, lo dejó perturbado para el resto de su día… dejándole una imagen mental bastante clara de lo que iba a hacer esa tarde.

****

Colin tembló ante el contacto tan cercano con Draco, las pálidas manos sobre sus hombros y su aliento chocando con su rostro…

  
\- Abre la boca, sólo un poco.  ordenó el rubio y Colin sintió cómo el calor en sus mejillas subía a sobre cien.

  
Abrió la boca, lentamente, sus labios temblaban y sus manos, sudorosas, apretaban la propia túnica que había decidido usar ese día.

  
Claro, que ese día, cuando despertó, no pensaba ni remotamente que una simple visita de rutina con Draco se convertiría en aquella escena, en la que el rubio intentaba enseñarle el delicado arte de besar en las ligas mayores…

  
Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados mientras sentía dentro de su boca una lengua que recorría cada rincón en ella y sin darse cuenta dejó de respirar para perderse en aquella sensación por primera vez.

  
Hubo una serie de movimientos ligeros, que terminaron con una mano de Draco sosteniéndole por la barbilla, lo cuál le ayudó a abrir un poco más la boca y comenzar sin querer, a mover su cabeza en un ángulo que permitió a Draco explorar mejor, al mismo tiempo que los labios de Colin respondían instintivamente a la atención.

  
Dio un respingo cuando sintió la otra mano de Draco bajar hasta sus muslos y fue el momento en que sus pulmones decidieron avisarle que necesitaban oxígeno, abrió los ojos después de unos segundos y se encontró con las orbes grises que ya esperaban respuesta.

  
\- Wow  fue el único suspiro que salió por los labios de Colin.

  
El rubio sonrió abiertamente, jugueteando todavía con su mano en el muslo de Colin, sabiendo que eso estaba perturbando al chico y, sobre todo, poniéndolo muy nervioso. Pero también ese contacto le sirvió para notar que Colin no estaba nada mal…

  
Lamió sus labios, saboreando la presencia de un ligero sabor a Colin en ellos y volvió a atacar en otro beso.

  
Le gustaba esa sensación de tener completo control sobre alguien.

****

Era el último día de las vacaciones de diciembre y Draco tenía que regresar al trabajo, bueno… no era tanto como que fuera su obligación, más bien lo hacía porque su madre había mencionado algo sobre tener la intención de visitarlo en su departamento y Draco había puesto de pretexto que tenía que ir a trabajar, y ahí estaba… poniendo en orden su oficina para luego salir a temprana hora, sabiendo que si su madre había ido a su departamento, para esa hora de la tarde, ya se habría rendido.

  
Pasó por el departamento de aurores, aquellos pobres tontos que no descansaban ni en las navidades… y se encontró frente a frente con el aprendiz de auror más popular del mundo mágico, que curiosamente… también era una de las personas por las que más aversión tenía.

  
\- Potter escupió como siempre, pasándolo de largo, pero antes de irse decidió que podía soltar algunos comentarios que le rondaban la cabeza  por cierto, no sabía que te gustara la pedofilia…

  
Harry había intentado ignorar la presencia de su enemigo de la infancia, pero en cuanto éste soltó un comentario que no se esperaba volteó hacia él y lo haló del brazo.

  
\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Suéltame  ordenó Draco, jalándose.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?  repitió Harry en un tono peligroso.

\- Te llamé pedófilo, si tanto te interesa  gruñó Draco, empujado a Harry  no sabía que te gustaba eso de jugar sucio con los niños ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de ellos?

\- ¡Estúpido!  le gritó Harry devolviéndole el empujón.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te revuelcas con los niños, Potter?

\- Déjame en paz  Harry apretó la varita en sus manos con más fuerza de la habitual y Draco supo que había llegado al límite entre el poder escapar sano y salvo y el terminar en un hospital con múltiples maldiciones.

  
Así que, sonriendo despectivamente se dio la vuelta y salió. Sabía que Potter no atacaba por la espalda. No es que le tuviera mala fe… simplemente se divertía horrores molestándolo.

****

Y precisamente, esa tarde, cuando Colin se disponía a salir del departamento de Draco, sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloreadas y su ropa ligeramente desacomodada, al tiempo que una sonrisa tonta le adornaba los labios y suspiros incontrolables salían de su boca. No había pasado nada más allá, pero para Colin, ésta había sido la primera experiencia tan… _cercana_ , con alguien y eso merecía todos y cada uno de los apresurados latidos de su corazón.

  
\- Hasta pronto  se despidió Draco, no en mejores condiciones que Colin.

  
No pudiendo evitar un último impulso Colin se abalanzó de nuevo contra el rubio y lo metió al departamento a base de besos y caricias.

  
Draco no pudo impedir sonreír en medio del desenfreno del chico, que a simple vista podía parecer tan tímido. “Pero una vez que toma confianza…”, pensó.

  
\- Es tarde  se quejó con un mohín Colin, minutos después, mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo nocturno, tumbado sobre el sillón cual largo era y con Draco a su lado.

\- Es tu culpa  respondió Draco  tú has sido quien me ha acorralado aquí.

\- Bueno, yo… tú no dijiste nada… tartamudeó Colin, ruborizándose.

\- No dejaste mi boca muy desocupada que digamos… - continuó Draco, elevando una ceja con toda intención de molestarlo.

  
Colin sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y rió. Si había encontrado algo que le gustaba del chico slytherin, era precisamente su capacidad para utilizar el sarcasmo de aquella manera tan… _Malfoy_.

  
\- Ahora me alegro de haber ido a vivir solo  confesó Colin  mis padres me matarían si llegara a la hora que voy a llegar al departamento…

\- No llegues  pidió Draco, en algo más parecido a una orden  quédate.

  
Los ojos de Colin se ampliaron ante la petición y miraron directamente las profundidades grises que esperaban respuesta.

  
\- Yo… no creo que esté listo para…

\- Duerme conmigo  pidió nuevamente, en el mismo tono -, _dormir_ Colin, no pienso hacer nada terrible contra ti, si es lo que te preocupa  entornó los ojos.

  
“No creo que puedas, ni quieras hacerme ningún daño”, pensó el chico de cabello marrón, para sí, porque sabía que si se lo mencionaba a Draco causaría una hecatombe. Asintió en muda aceptación de la sorpresiva proposición del Malfoy.

****

Draco se levantó muy temprano, y se peinó cuidadosamente frente al espejo, después de tirar al fuego una carta también recibida a primera hora esa mañana.

  
Colin le miraba desde la cama, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y concentrado, preguntándose demasiadas cosas como para que su parte Gryffindor, siempre en busca de respuestas, pudiera retener las preguntas que rondaban su cabecita.

  
\- ¿Por qué no aceptaste ir?  preguntó Colin, mirando cómo todavía un poco de humo llenaba la habitación, después de que Draco quemase la carta de su madre.

\- Porque no me gusta ir donde mi madre  respondió alzando los hombros.

\- Mentira, sé que te llevas bien con ella, no tienes problemas, por lo menos ¿por qué…?  intentó nuevamente Colin.

  
Draco volteó la vista hacia él, y levantó una ceja. A veces Colin le parecía un entrometido, pero también sentía que podía confiar en él y explicarle lo que pensaba y sabía que comprendería.

  
\- Porque Pansy estaría ahí, mi madre quiere que salga con ella o algo  arrugó la nariz - cree que todavía somos amigos, seguramente no sabe lo último que le dije a Pansy  acomodó su camisa y se acercó a la cama, donde Colin le escuchaba atentamente.

\- Desechaste a Pansy después de acostarte con ella… - medio preguntó, medio afirmó Colin, bajando la vista. Era una de las dudas que le carcomían la mente desde que, no-formalmente, había aceptado salir con Draco.

\- No  respondió él, cortante  Primero que nada  enunció el rubio, dispuesto a defender su orgullo del malentendido  ella se acostó conmigo después de hacerme beber una poción relajante, “te sentirás mejor”, dijo ella… - gruñó.

  
Draco le contó a Colin, como había enfermado durante las vacaciones de verano de una extraña fiebre mágica, el medimago que le había atendido le ordenó reposo, y cuando se comenzó a sentir mejor, las visitas de Pansy se intensificaron, hasta que un día, le persuadió de beber una poción que según ella le ayudaría mucho  La familia de Pansy vende pociones desde hace cientos de años, aclaró  y Draco, todavía un poco enfermo aceptó.

  
A la mañana siguiente la rubia había amanecido desnuda entre sus brazos y Draco con un dolor de cabeza monumental y la enfermedad en pleno apogeo no había sabido reaccionar. “Era hora de profundizar nuestra relación”, dijo Pansy y Draco, entre la fiebre y el shock no recordaba ni qué había respondido.

  
\- ¿Fiebre mágica?  preguntó sorprendido Colin - … como la que…

\- Como la que curiosamente  enfatizó Draco  también te atacó a ti.

\- ¿No estarás pensando…?

\- La familia de Pansy fabrica todo tipo de pociones, no dudo, que alguna… _curiosamente_ tenga el efecto de provocar _cierto_ tipo de fiebre.

\- Pero yo… ¿por qué yo?

\- ¿Venganza?  fue la respuesta de Draco.

\- ¿Venganza contra mí? Yo no la conozco, es decir yo no le hice nada…

  
Draco rió y se acercó a Colin, besándolo. De alguna u otra manera, besar a Colin era una buena manera de calmarse, al mismo tiempo que acallaba la desesperante curiosidad del otro.

****

Cuando Colin Creevey había decidido que quería dedicarse a las Relaciones Muggles, lo había hecho pensando en que, habiendo crecido entre muggles, dedicarse a algo que conocía sería pan comido. Sin embargo, jamás pensó la dificultad que implicaría cuando el mundo mágico y muggle se cruzaban, sobre todo cuando no debía pasar aquello.

  
El equipo de aurores y desmemorizadores ya había actuado y ahora era el turno de su equipo para medir el grado de impacto que había tenido en la vida muggle aquel pequeño incidente mágico. Incidente que había involucrado dos magos borrachos con fire whisky en todas las venas, retándose a duelo en medio de una plaza muggle.

  
Para cuando terminó de hacer las últimas cuentas y de comunicarse con el ministerio de magia para reunir los últimos testimonios su cabeza estaba por estallar. Estaba a punto de cumplir un año en aquel trabajo, desde que había salido de Hogwarts y nunca había tenido un día peor que aquel…

  
\- Colin  no sintió cuando se había quedado dormido, hasta que levantó el rostro y se encontró directamente con unos ojos grises bastante conocidos.

\- ¡Draco!  se puso de pie en un segundo con su corazón latió acelerado.

\- Lamento interrumpir  sonrió burlonamente  es tarde y uno de tus compañeros me dijo que todavía estabas aquí.

\- Si… - Colin se ruborizó ante su reacción  tenía mucho trabajo.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo?

  
Draco jamás lo confesaría, pero sentía una extraña necesidad de proteger a Colin siempre que recordaba cuánto había extrañado su presencia durante largos meses. Mientras Colin terminaba su séptimo año en Hogwarts y Draco ya trabajaba, había recibido una carta diaria, desde Hogwarts, siempre preguntándole por su vida y él mismo se sorprendía del ánimo con el que respondía la mayoría de ellas.

  
Siempre había sentido que valía la pena. Que Colin _realmente_ se interesaba en su vida y en él.

****

Colin estaba pensando seriamente en no volver a dejarse convencer por Draco. Siempre que el rubio se lo pedía terminaba pasando la noche en su departamento y al final de cuentas Colin pasaba más tiempo con el rubio que en su propio hogar, lo que le llevaba a pensar que cada mes tenía un gasto inútil al pagar la renta del lugar en el que pocas noches pasaba.

  
\- Draco  suspiró Colin  por favor, estoy cansado.

  
Pero el rubio no se convencía tan rápido, sobre todo cuando alguien le decía que no, y esa noche quería dormir acompañado. Abrazó más fuerte a Colin y él río.

  
\- Está bien, te estás mal acostumbrado a dormir conmigo  fingió molestia  pero… - sabía que habría un pero  esta vez dormiremos en mi departamento.

  
Draco abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, sólo arrugó la nariz y aceptó silenciosamente. Después de todo, como él había dicho, era sólo dormir… no pasaría nada por dormir en el departamento de Colin ¿no?

****

Harry respiró y suspiró y pateó el piso y dio veinte vueltas al pasillo antes de decidirse a tocar la puerta. Faltaban unas semanas para el regreso de los estudiantes de Hogwarts y él quería resolver el… pequeño problema que tenía antes de que eso ocurriera.

  
Esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran, mientras balanceaba su peso de un pie a otro y miraba el techo. Estaba nervioso por la reacción que pudiese ocasionar todo aquello…

  
Y ¿por qué diablos no abría la puerta rápido? Estaba muriéndose de desesperación.

  
Al final, después de algunos minutos la puerta se abrió ligeramente, mostrando a un Colin recién despertando y con el cabello más revuelto de lo normal.

  
\- Hola  saludó Harry con nerviosismo  verás… quería hablar contigo porque…

  
Colin puso cara de susto al momento y sus manos jugaron nerviosamente con el pomo de la puerta.

  
\- Hola Harry… cuánto tiempo  fue lo primero que dijo  verás… yo….

  
Harry miró ligeramente más allá de la puerta y vio a Draco, mirándole fijamente.

  
\- Creo que no es buen momento  completó Harry y se dio la vuelta  te veo luego.

  
Y huyó despavoridamente.

  
\- Tengo la ligera impresión  soltó Draco con un ligero matiz de arrogancia  de que mi presencia no es agradable para Potter.

  
Colin simplemente se encogió de hombros y puso cara de circunstancias.

****

Desde que Draco le había invitado a comer, Colin sabía que algo estaba tramando. No todos los días le invitaba a comer ni se portaba exageradamente amable con él.

  
\- Bien  interrumpió Colin, una vez que acabaron de comer  ahora me dirás qué ocurre…

\- Sólo quería preguntar algo  respondió Draco con inocencia  sólo una pregunta, tal vez dos…

\- ¿Sobre qué?  entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

\- Sólo me preguntaba… ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Potter para que te hiciera aquella escenita en Hogwarts?  preguntó a la ligera.

  
Colin escupió el agua que intentaba beber y miró a Draco, alarmado.

  
\- Yo… él… sólo… bueno…

\- Oh, vamos, dilo ya... tan malo no puede ser.

\- Sólo escuché algo que él estaba diciéndoles a sus amigos y bueno… no debí escucharlo.

\- ¿Y?  preguntó Draco, disimulando su ansiedad - ¿Qué fue?

  
Colin miró a Draco con discreción, sabía que no era seguro contarle nada que pudiera usar en contra de Harry, pero al mismo tiempo, era algo que ahora le parecía tan simple… y… bueno, tomando en cuenta la relación que existía entre Draco y él mismo sabía que el rubio no podría utilizarlo en contra de Harry sin salir perjudicado.

  
\- Harry les estaba confesando que era gay  suspiró Colin, nuevamente con los colores en el rostro.

\- Ah  Draco parecía decepcionado  _eso_ …

  
Y Colin se preguntó porqué Draco no parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo…

  
\- Sí, bueno… gracias a esa confesión me puse a pensar, y descubrí que yo también lo era… - soltó Colin para terminar.

Draco asintió, pensativo.

****

El cinco de junio, siendo el cumpleaños de Draco, había merecido una celebración por parte de los compañeros con los que llevaba dos años trabajando y a la que había asistido su madre, Narcissa. Alguno de los chicos la había invitado y Draco no sabía si había sido una broma de mal gusto o un acto con buenas intenciones…

  
Lo peor del asunto había sido que la rubia no había aparecido sola, sino acompañada de Pansy, quien había intentado colgársele por el cuello en más de una ocasión a pesar de los insultos que Draco le lanzaba cada vez que nadie les oía.

  
El acoso de la chica había terminado cuando Colin llegó y Draco prácticamente corrió hacia él y lo devoró a besos para asombro tanto de su madre como de la chica Parkinson, mas no así para sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes ya estaban más o menos enterados de las relaciones que Draco mantenía con aquel chico.

  
Aunque al principio Colin se había sorprendido por el extrañamente efusivo comportamiento de Draco, se dejó hacer sin reclamar, principalmente porque no tenía nada de qué quejarse y también estaba el hecho de que ese día planeaba darle al rubio todo lo que desease.

  
Narcissa y Pansy se retiraron media hora después de que llegara Colin, para alegría de Draco.

****

Colin aceptaba que estaba aterrado. Sabía lo que pasaría y aunque ni en sus más remotas fantasías planearía huir, tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría. No un miedo como el miedo que se le tiene a la muerte, a las arañas o al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado… más bien un miedo natural a dar el paso siguiente en la vida de todo ser humano. Ese pequeño pasito que lo llevaría a su _primera vez_.

  
Y una vez que lo reflexionaba, esas dos palabritas le causaban escalofríos.

  
Pero, por algún extraño motivo, había ido a dar a Gryffindor y ser valiente y un poco testarudo- era su principal característica, la que estaba dispuesto a demostrar en aquel momento.

  
Draco, por su parte, sabía tan bien como Colin que esa sería la primera vez y siguiendo un instinto extraño, intentaba ser cuidadoso con el chico, al mismo tiempo que quería apoderarse de él y ser su dueño por completo.

El cuerpo de Draco cayó sobre el de un nervioso Colin, quien, extendido sobre la cama no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con sus manos, y encontraba el aferrarse a las sábanas un escape a la medida.

  
La boca del rubio rebuscó por el cuello de Colin, logrando que el chico soltara más de un quejido por lo bajo, como siempre hacía cuando los labios de Draco se apoderaban se aquella piel tan sensible.

  
No fue brusco con él, ya muchas veces habían ido más allá de besos, Colin estaba acostumbrado a las caricias atrevidas de Draco algunas noches, aunque esa ocasión pintaba para ser especial.

  
Unas manos pálidas pasaron por su ropa, llevándosela lejos para después volver a pasar por su cuerpo, esta vez desnudo, poniendo especial atención en subir por las piernas y apretar el trasero, lo que provocó un gemido nada inocente en Colin.

  
\- ¡Draco!  gimió Colin al sentir la dureza apretando contra su muslo.

\- ¿Querías aprender cómo tratarme?  preguntó él, su febril aliento chocando contra el pecho del otro  de acuerdo, aprende…

  
Tomó una de las finas manos de Colin y bajó una de ellas hasta su miembro, enseñándole cómo acariciarlo adecuadamente. Sintió el cuerpo bajo él temblar y contener la respiración y él mismo se encontró perdiéndose entre las sensaciones.

  
Bajó su boca y se apoderó de los labios que se le ofrecían sin pedir nada a cambio, aunque esa noche Draco le daría a cambio muchas cosas…

  
No dejó escapar ni un segundo los labios de Draco, quien más que nunca estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haberle enseñado a besar de aquella manera que lo atrapaba. Y aunque se preguntó qué otras cosas podría hacer el chico con sus labios, decidió que lo dejaría para después, y en ese momento se dedicaría a satisfacer una necesidad que no podía postergar.

  
Sin casi darse cuenta de lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer, el siguiente movimiento del que Colin fue conciente tuvo que ver con abrir sus piernas ante el íntimo contacto de los dedos de Draco en sus muslos.

  
Aquellos dedos subieron y le prepararon por un tiempo, intentando calmar el dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro ahora juvenil.

  
Pero Colin no quería mostrarse débil, así que cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, mientras abría las piernas completamente expuesto ante Draco. Nunca antes se había sentido así… tan dispuesto a entregarse y a la vez tan tenso, expectante, temeroso...

  
Levantó al fin las caderas para darle paso a un erguido miembro que esperaba ansioso por entrar en él.

  
\- No te tenses  pidió Draco, esta vez sin que su voz sonara a una orden  déjame entrar, no cierres las piernas… respira… - recomendaba mientras se abría paso en las entrañas nunca antes penetradas de Colin.

\- Draco… - gimió éste y sin evitarlo de sus ojos salieron cálidas lágrimas.

\- Shhh…- lo tranquilizó, jugando suavemente con su cabello, moviéndose lentamente en su interior.

****

Colin no dormía, aunque estaba bastante tranquilo. No podría decir que había sido el mejor momento de su vida, porque algo que involucraba tanto dolor no podía ser catalogado así… y a la vez, algo que incluía tanto placer, no podía tener un lugar menos en su escala de momentos perfectos.

  
Suspiró. Todavía podía sentir aquellas ligeras punzadas en su trasero que le indicaban que ahora no tenía absolutamente nada de virgen… y se ruborizó.

  
A su lado, Draco también dormitaba, con toda tranquilidad, y decidió que era hora de acompañarlo.

  
Su último pensamiento fue un agradecimiento mental para Draco. Nunca había pensado que hubiese un momento en el que el rubio pudiese tratarlo de aquella manera, dejándolo anonadado ante sus atenciones…

****

En el andén 9 ¾, Colin esperaba ansiosamente a su hermano, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él… principalmente esperaba resolver la situación tan distante que había quedado entre ellos después de que el mayor hubiera decidido acercarse a Draco Malfoy.

  
Era precisamente Draco quien acompañaba a Colin, la razón más importante era advertirle sobre algo que sabía que nadie le había dicho y que probablemente le afectaría… _ligeramente_.

  
\- Colin… - comenzó el rubio.

\- Ya quiero ver a mi hermano  exclamó emocionado  no lo he podido ver hace mucho tiempo, sólo espero que todo haya ido bien… ya sabes, fue su sexto año, con los TIMOS y eso debió estar muy presionado…

\- Colin, creo que deberías saber lo que quería decir…- interrumpió Draco.

\- No sé porqué no vino a visitarme en las navidades, mamá me dijo que había vuelto de Hogwarts, pero que había estado ocupado en otros asuntos, ¿por qué no me visitaría…?

  
Draco se rindió e hizo un gesto de desesperación, decidiendo que si Colin no le hacía caso, entonces tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad sin preparación previa. Y a pesar de ello, le pareció que sería uno de esos momentos graciosos que mantendría en su mente para la posteridad…

  
El tren abrió sus puertas y cientos de chicos comenzaron a bajar, corriendo a abrazar a los familiares que los esperaban, Colin alzó la vista, buscando a su hermano.

  
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando su hermano salió de su vagón. Sí… Pero no se dirigió hacia él, sino hacia otra persona que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

  
\- Harry y Dennis… - Colin por poco perdió el conocimiento ante la escena y Draco lo sostuvo.

\- _Eso_ , era lo que quería decirte… - Draco rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Lo sabías!  Colin estaba alucinando - ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde diciembre, cuando vi a Potter con tu hermanito… - confesó el rubio, no sin un dejo de burla en la voz  en una situación no muy decorosa.

\- Oh… - fue todo lo que pudo decir  Merlín…

  
Un minuto después, Harry y Dennis se veían sorprendidos por un hermano con muchas preguntas por hacerles acompañado de su pareja…

****

Harry abrazó a Dennis por la cintura un poco avergonzado, al final de cuentas, ahora que se sabía todo, no tenía caso seguir ocultando nada. Si hasta Malfoy lo sabía… ¿Quién más podría joderle la vida peor que Malfoy?

  
Dennis no tenía una mejor cara que Harry, estaba vuelto al color rojo vivo y su pulso latía rápidamente, no se esperaba que su familia se enterase de aquella forma tan… repentina, en la que había surgido su relación con el héroe.

  
Aunque había que reconocer que su trabajo le había costado conquistarlo… Tal como a Colin el entrar en el corazón de un Malfoy.

  
Draco se acercó más a su pareja y se recargó en la pared, alzó una ceja y sin la menor discreción pasó una mirada escrutadora por la extraña parejita formada por Harry y el hermano de Colin, que siempre se le había antojado tan poco… antojable.

  
Harry abrazó más fuerte a Dennis, para darle ánimos al soportar la mirada de su cuñado y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta. Abrió los ojos hasta su límite y miró a Malfoy con cara de susto. El rubio sólo le devolvió una mirada que silenciosamente dijo: “Hasta que te diste cuenta” y entornó los ojos.

  
Sí, Draco era el cuñado de su pareja, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que de alguna manera, y como burla del destino, ahora estaba ligera y lejanamente emparentado con Malfoy. Cualquier ligero parentesco con él, hacía que a Harry le doliera la cabeza…

  
Draco sonrió despectivamente y recibió el cálido cuerpo de Colin, que se recargó en él. A Dennis aún le faltaba un año para salir de Hogwarts, así que todavía no tendría que lidiar muy seguido con repentinas visitas entre hermanos, que terminaran, como esa ocasión, con un Niño de Oro parado en la sala de su casa.

  
Dennis le sonrió ligeramente avergonzado a Colin y éste a su vez le sonrió abiertamente. Sabía que a partir de ese día las relaciones entre la familia volverían a ser como antes y… muy probablemente, mejorarían.

  
\- P-e-d-ó-f-i-l-o  Draco movió sus labios en silencio, mientras Harry le miraba y señaló con la cabeza al sonriente Dennis.

\- E-s-t-ú-p-i-d-o - fue la respuesta de Harry, también en un movimiento de labios, agregando una mirada de rencor.

  
Bien. Probablemente no serían una feliz familia, debido a… algunas… extrañas circunstancias…

****

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Gracias por colocarla en recomendados, me ha hecho mucha ilusión, y mi corazón ha saltado a mil por hora en cuanto lo vi ^^

Por si a alguna le quedaron dudas respecto a lo del Harry/Dennis, no se preocupen, todo se aclarará en un One-Shoot que escribiré a petición de Anna Lylian (lo he escrito bien? Wee xD )

Espero que la historia les haya gustado, es cortita, pero creo que tiene más que menos todo lo necesario.

No pido nada al final de una historia, excepto que los que la hayan leído me lo hagan saber de una u otra manera, la forma más sencilla es dejando un comentario con el link de allá abajo ^^, sólo tenéis que decir “yo he leído” y me daré por satisfecha, créanme ^^

  
PD: Lamento muchísimo el retraso. Anna me pidió que pusiera una nota en la que prácticamente se echa toda la responsabilidad, pero me niego a ponerla porque no la merece, dado que siempre ha estado ahí y sólo esta vez ha fallado por falta de tiempo en sus exámenes, algo totalmente comprensible ^^ así que sólo os pido disculpas.


End file.
